


Something More

by Hector_X_Paris



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Grey Harry, Multi, Stupid Hogwarts Teacher, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hector_X_Paris/pseuds/Hector_X_Paris
Summary: Harry was going to take down Dumbledore.No matter the cost.He had already ruined much of Harry's past. Ruined the life of one of his closest friends and nearly did so with his other.This would not go on.Besides, heroes of ancient past willing to help, along with a few Slytherin's here and there will make things go pretty smooth.





	1. Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wanted to be loved. Someone heard his wish.

Everything hurt.

That was all little eight year old Harry could comprehend at the moment, was the burning white hot pain which was going through his body.

"Why," he whimpered lightly in the small space of his cupboard. He needed to be quiet or his uncle would wake up and hear if; and if his uncle heard him that meant beating twice daily and no meals for a week.

And Harry didn't want to relieve that experience.

Moaning softly in discomfort he gently rolled to his side to clutch his stomach tighter. The skin was a mass of black, purple and blue as Dudley and his gang had cornered him and proceeded to kick him in the stomach of over 30 minutes before they got bored. Harry had repress tears as the pain jolted through him once more and he could do nothing but endure it, unless he wanted punishment that was far worse than this current pain.

Harry's magical core worked hard to repair it's body. It was weaker and more fragile than it should be..due to it's lack of use and the fear of it's vessel.

As well as a mass of charms to prevent it from acting out.

The core was pushed to it's max and seemingly deflated, until it touched something warm.

The core wrapped it's self and its vessel within the warmth and allowed Harry to say his wish.

I want someone who will care for me. I want someone who will be nice. Please. I want someone who will care for me. I want someone who will be nice. Please.

That is all that Harry thought and prayed as he sat there, cold, hurt and alone in the little cupboard of Privet Drive #4.

The ley line beneath the house reacted and the grail conceded to his wish.

Harry's back burned as three command spells etched into his skin.

A flash outside the house signaled the summoning of a servant.

* * *

"Master," a cheerful voice whispered. "Seems like there might be another like us. But then again they aren't like us!"

"Enough of riddles," the young voice snapped. "I can sense it too. But I sense no malice from it. If push comes to shove, we'll kill them."

"Such a cold master I have," the other chuckled.

"Oh shut it."

* * *

Outside a young woman with green hair, cat ears and tail stood outside the house.

Atalanta. An exceptional huntress of Greek Mythology and fierce protector of children.

She felt the contract that bound her and connected her to the world coming from that house and walked to it. Dematerializing she entered the house without having to break in and walked to where she sensed the connection.

She raised a brow at the cupboard, but nonetheless opened it. Wondering what he master was doing there.

The sight before her made the ever stoic huntress want to vomit.

Such a young child before her. Beaten and in pain, whimpering and curled up into a pitiful fetal ball.

"Hush child," she whispered, kneeling down gently and placing a calming hand on his head. She nearly reeled back in shock at the burning temperature that he was giving off. "You need medical attention."

With the knowledge the Grail had given her she rushed into the kitchen in search of the medicine cabinet and smiled as she found what she was looking for. Looking at what the house provided she chose the child friendly versions and hurriedly took the little cup and poured the right amount in. With the speed of a lion she made it back to the boy with two cups full of thick gooey medicine that smelled foul and a cup of water for him to numb the no doubt, horrid taste, of said medicine.

"Come child," she urged. "Drink this." She poured the first liquid, a fever reducer, into his mouth, holding him still as he struggled to get out. She was relieved when he drank all of it, and set down that cup and retrieved the cough syrup.

He too drank that with ease and she managed to get some water within him. Taking him to the living room she gently placed him on the couch and shook at the blood which stained her arms. Heading once more into the kitchen she grabbed a towel and wetting it, heading back into the living room, she wiped down his wounds.

He whimpered and tried to get away, Atalanta feeling her heart break with each sound, but she held firm and wiped away the blood th best she could.

"Now, I need to get you out of here," She whispered. She cared little for those who hurt him at the moment, she needed to get him out of here. "Let's go," she whispered, cradling him in her arms as she left out the backyard.

With the speed she was famed for, Atalanta lept from the fenced area into the forests and sped through them like a deer. Graceful and fast she ensured she was far enough away from the cursed house, she gently laid him down and caressed his messy black hair.

He sighed as she did so and Atalanta felt her heart was about to burst at the cute display, and she had to restrain herself from squishing him to death.

Humming she settled down next to him and allowed sleep to overtake her. Considering her divine nature and keen senses, they would both be fine.

* * *

This was not good.

That is what was ringing in Albus far to many middle names Dumbledore's mind as he paced in his office.

Harry Potter was removed from his aunt's house and they did not put up a fight. They didn't even seem to notice he was missing.

He had hoped they would keep the world of magic away from his knowledge and then he would swoop in and be the guidance that Harry would need upon entering the magical world.

But now he was gone.

Great.

Everything was going down the drain, like the muggles say. Albus felt a headache come along, groaning he tried to suppress the feeling that came with it.

He needed some Fire Whisky

* * *

"You think he could have the capacity to summon the other eight like you master," the cheerful asked.

"Maybe. Or he will die in the process. Who knows?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I was tinkering with this idea and decided to write it! My other two stories will be wrapped up soon so might as well get knee deep in another before I go bone dry! 
> 
> Comment on what house Harry should be in! Who do you think the other master servant duo is?


	2. A whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atalanta and Harry have left and are living in a forest!

Harry blearily blinked open his eyes, feeling something war wrapped around him and snuggled deeper inside it's embrace.

It was only after a few moments that he realized he was going to be late for making breakfast.

With a gasp he bolted up and tried to make himself presentable, only to freeze when he heard the birds chirping more clearly than ever before. Looking around he felt fear consume him as he stood in the middle of the forest, with no one around and seemingly abandoned.

So...so they finally did it. Harry sniffed as he wiped the snot from his nose, they finally got rid of his like they always talked about.

"Master," A soft voice called behind him and Harry had to resist the urge to cry out. Turning around he was met with the sight of a young woman with green hair. Cat ears on top her head and a tail whipping behind her.

"Who are you," he asked fearfully. He saw her eyes melt with warmth as she placed the sticks she had in her arms on the ground and gently approach him.

"You made a wish deep within your heart to have someone wot care for you and I was the product of that wish," she whispered. "I am Archer class Heroic Spirit, Atalanta."

"Why would a heroic spirit," he began slowly, "want with a freak like me?"

"You are no freak," she gasped.

"I am too," he protested, flinching as he expected a blow but received none. "I make strange and unnatural things happen. I break things and change clothes colors....and..and..."

"Magic," Atalanta said splainly. She jerked when Harry gasped and curled in on himself, he whimpered when she touched his shoulder.

"T...that's a bad word," he whimpered. "I would get punished for saying it."

"That is wrong," Atalanta hissed, her animal instincts craving for blood. "Magic is something good when used right! Not something to be feared!"

"But...but uncle-"

"Your own kin did this to you," she cried out, shocked at the revelation.

"There all I have left. After mum and dad died in a car crash because they were drunks-"

"That is no doubt a lie," she seethed. "I doubt they ever loved you if they told you such lies."

"But...but."

"Shush," she urged. "You are still feverish. But your temperature broke last night so you should be fine. Sit and I will make breakfast. Then I will explain everything."

Harry conceded to her request and simply watched as she skinned a few rabbits with ease and roasted them over a fire. She tore of some chunks for him, observing this is not something he was used to and tried to make it as easy as a transition as possible.

After they ate, Atalanta explained everything that has occurred. Her summoning, what magic was and what he could do. Harry listened with attentive ears, his little mind absorbing each bit of information that she gave him. He didn't want to be a burden and constantly ask her questions.

"We will stay here within the forests," she explained. "I can hunt and will teach you once you have fully healed. I will teach you how to survive and thrive."

"Wow," he breathed. "But...I..I don't have to go back to my aunt and uncles right?"

"No," She said solemly. "I will never allow that and will fight to the death to ensure such."

"No," he yelped. "You don't need to risk your life for a freak like me!"

"You are no freak," she whispered. "I will ensure that you see that.

* * *

"How sweet," the young voice groaned.

"Master-"

"Just shut it," the master snapped.

"I now that you are bitter about your situation, but I do care for you," the servant said.

"I miss my mom and dad," the master, a young female, sighed.

"I know and I regret not being able to save them. We all regret it," her servant sighed. "It is something we will never forget. Such incompetence.."

"It was my fault for my parents death," she sighed. "Keep watching them. Once he summons the other eight contact me and we'll get them."

"Of course."

* * *

 Atalanta gave a hum of happiness as she managed to make a makeshift bed for her charge. The bed part was made of the rabbit fur she had collected over the few weeks they have been win the forest. The blanket was made of deer skin, which was durable and easy to sew rabbit skin beneath for added warmth. His pillow was just the leftover fur.

The boy was still oddly quiet and often flinched whenever she reprimanded him for doing something she intended to do. He seemingly had no concept of playing, only working.

Atalanta felt a feral growl rise up in her chest as she thought about his confused face when she asked what he liked to do for fun. Those..those....She took in a deep breath to reign in her nager as she stirred the stew for the nights dinner. Her bed was rolled in the corner, being made with the same materials and way as Harry's was. But she put much more effort in his.

He after all was a child that needed all the love he could get.

Humming as she taste tested the stew, she grinned in happiness at it's strong taste, yet filling sense. The boy was simply far to thin for her liking and she had made it her mission to fatten him up. Though slowly, as it had been evident he had been starved for most of his life. My goodness he looked like a 5 year old when he told her he was actually 8!

"Harry, dinner is ready. Come and get it while it is nice and hot," Atalanta smiled as he master toddled over, smiling as the owl followed him. It was a snowy owl, nothing more than a young one, but it would be very beautiful once fully grown.

He had taken to calling her, Hedwig.

"Okay," he whispered, taking the bowl gently.

"I am going to scout for enemies, you stay here within the cave," she gently said, getting up.

"You'll come back right," he always asked that before she left.

"Of course."

* * *

 Dumbledore groaned as Minerva began yelling to him about how 'those muggles were the worst sort and I warned you not to put him with them', as she had always done whenever Harry and his relatives were brought up.

"What are we going to tell the rest," Severus asked, his face and tone pure indifference. Even Dumbledore at times couldn't tell when he was actually interested or not, and this was unfortunately one of those times.

"We'll simply ask the Aurors for help. After all, we have a promise to keep after all," Dumbledore told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and decide which house Harry should be in!


	3. Chance

Kingsley Shacklebolt sighed as they walked away from Number 4 Privet Drive, with his head ringing. Between the shrill horse woman's shrieks and her whale of a husband's roaring, he was surprised he wasn't deaf.

It was clear to the man that they could care less about the young Potter, and were simply glad he wasn't with them anymore. That made Kingsley feel rage swell up within him as he glared at the house before heading to the forest that was a few kilometers away from the neighborhood. An awfully dull place, the neighborhood was. Each lawn and house exactly the same, not counting the numbers and cars out in the driveways. But still...

While wizards were very behind technologically wise, at least their houses had more personality than muggles.

Taking a deep breath the Auror casually strolled through the forest, he knew that he wouldn't find anything. But after that encounter, he needed time to collect his thoughts and emotions before facing his superiors, lest he snap at them of course.

And he needed to get that damned ringing out of his ears.

Groaning he took out his wand and made a few colorful sparks to entertain himself. Completely unaware of the cat like eyes watching him from the tree tops.

* * *

 

Atalanta's eyes narrowed as she beheld the magic user, like her own master. He seemed powerful, his aura was a testament to the fact. It was pulsating with raw energy, but held no malice behind it. It was a rare one. Filled with a desire for right justice and the truth, while the others were simply content to let whatever happened, happen.

With the knowledge the grail had given her, she knew what he was. An Auror. A magical police in the world of Wizards and Witches.

Her hand tightened on her bow as she watched him walk deeper into the forest. She was conflicted, usually she had no trouble with killing people who threatened who and what she cared for...but he seemed different.

He was full of vibrant youth, a man in the early stages of his life that had yet to be tainted by it's cruelty. One that seemingly would make a difference.

Could she snuff out such a light? Would she do such a cruel thing to the world?

Sighing she loosened the grip on her bow and silently dropped down. She materialized an arrow, but kept her grip slack as she addressed him.

"What do you want with my master," she barked, step siding as he shot a spell at her.

Kingsley jumped when someone spoke behind him and shot a wordless stunning spell behind him. The person-no, woman-stepsided it and gave him a mild glare.

He raised an eyebrow at the ears and tail, but with his job, he'd seen enough weird stuff not to comment on it.

"What do you want with my master," she growled out again. He took notice to the bow and felt a lot of magic on it. A simple shield charm would not work with that.

Best to do this civilly.

"I am an auror assigned to finding Harry Potter and returning him to his home with his relatives. But after meeting them...I can see that you are a far better fit," he breathed. He noticed how she tensed at the beginning but relaxed at the end. "I will return to the ministry and say that the boy's magical presence was far too faint to even follow the trail of and that it was scattered all over the place as he was often playing all around the neighborhood. They should leave this place alone then."

"Why help," she asked.

"That boy has been through much," Kingsley sighed. "I would rather not explain it to you. I doubt that even you could keep it a secret."

Atalanta made a move to protest but closed her mouth as she thought about it. He had a good point, if it concerned the child, she would want to tell him and help him through it. But he might not be ready for it.

"I understand. But do you believe this forest to be safe place to hide," she inquired.

"Perhaps for a few more weeks, considering you have been here for a month. You might want to try somewhere else," he offered. "They will always double check this area, so you might want to get away while you can. France might be good."

"Thank you," she nodded.

"No problem," Kingsley sighed. "Hope to never see you again!"

Atalanta chuckled as he disappeared, not at all offended with what he said. It was meant to be a goodbye farewell and to ensure that they were not captured.

'May you bring light to your world,' She thought wistfully before heading back to their camp.

She needed to prep for their move. 

* * *

 

"So that old coot is making his move," the female sighed.

"Yes," her servant sighed. "His magic is getting stronger. So if the aurors decided to attack before they can make it out, I have no doubt he will summon the rest."

"Once he does, send in Rider and Archer. They should be recognizable," she sighed. "What of the other potential?"

"Ah, he's definitely going to able to summon us, but I doubt now," he servant chuckled. "He's currently being held down by the expectations of his family, the negligence due to the new female child and the others are trying to help him out. And when he does summon them, he won't have as many."

"Hmm," she contemplated. "At least it is better than I expected. And their power is all that matter and how he would utilize them, it's not all about numbers."

"If you three ever meet, I fear what would happen," her servant whispered huskily, seeming excited for a world with the three of them.

"No," she chuckled. "You wouldn't fear. You would celebrate."

"Guilty."

* * *

 

"Come master, we must leave now," Atalanta whispered as she woke Harry up. It was safer to travel at night, when the Wizards wouldn't roam, as they had to watch out for vampires than a lost wizards child.

"Kay," he mumbled, sleepily he gather his thing and placed them on his back. He took Atalanta's hand and they began their trek through the forest.

Atalanta was on edge for some reason. Something or someone was watching them, but she couldn't find it, even with her keen sense.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed Harry, hurriedly jumping into the trees and a barrage of red stunning spell hit the ground where she once stood. Cursing soon erupted as Aurors came into the clearing, searching for her.

Atalanta noticed the man from before with them, but his face wasn't that of a man who betrayed them, but of a man betrayed.

"If we find them tonight Kingsley," the oldest spat. "Then you keep your job."

"You should just leave little Harry with her," Kingsley, Atalanta realized that was his name, protested.

"He needs to be returned to his relatives, then after his first year of Hogwarts-"

"That woman shows more love to him than they ever would," he yelled.

"Once we get back your fired," the man spat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and any clue about the female/male master/servant duo? 
> 
> You know the drill.


	4. The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's new servants arrive!

"No you won't," Atalanta growled, dropping down and aiming an arrow at the leaders head. "He would be a far better leader than you."

"See Kingsley, she's a loon," the man spat. "You think such an ancient thing can hurt us?"

"Mister Munn-"

"Silence," Munn spat, glaring at Kingsley.

"Ford. Grimm. Stun her," he snapped at the other two.

"Stupefy" thy yelled, aiming their wands at her.

With the swiftness she was known for she dodged and shot two divine arrows at them. She knew that she couldn't use her Noble Phantasm in such an exposed area. And that would give them an insight on who she was and what she could do. So she settled for using her bow and fighting skills.

Spell were flying around wildly as they all tried to pin her down, whether it be by stunner or a grey spell/hex. Kingsley didn't bother and simply sat off to the side, and kept an eye out for Harry, ready to shoot a shield charm when needed.

Kingsley was simply thankful that they hadn't reported to Dumbledore about him finding Harry yet, so if they died here then he could pass it off as something else.

Harry meanwhile watched on top the tree with wide eyes, his breathing labored and his heart pounding like crazy. Miss Atalanta was good at fighting, really good, but those guys were fast at casting...casting magic.

He didn't want her to get captured. Or hurt. Or die.

He didn't want her to die. That is the last thing he wanted. He finally found someone who would love him and treated him normally and not like a freak, he needed her. He couldn't go back to his aunt and uncle, he wouldn't survive. He knew that much from her angered rambling when she thought he was asleep.

'I...I can't lose miss Atalanta,' he thought, eyes tearing up as she was hit with a glowing light. 'I can't! We need more help.'

Once more his magic reacted; the the grail felt bad, sensing the poor boy's anguish.

"You and that girl will certainly shake up the wizarding world, Harry Potter," Justeaze mumbled as she sent the other eight servants the boy was to have.

Atalanta grunted as she cartwheeled out of the way and shot another arrow at the leader.

It would have hit, had it not be for him falling to the ground with a blood red spear in his back.

"Going after a defenseless child and his Servant for the sake of fame and glory, pitiful," a female voice spat.

"The lady of Shadows. Lancer Class, Scáthach," Atalanta breathed.

"Hello. The others are taking care of the rest," the veiled woman grinned, spinning her spear sound.

"Others?"

"Ah, hello," A woman with blonde hair and a banner entered. Alongside her was another version of her, but in all black and more ashen. "I am Jeanne D'arc, Ruler Class. This is me, but Alter. As well as an Avenger class."

"Call me Joan."

"Ahh, all done," a young girl cheered, a thick accent on her voice.

French?

"I am Marie Antoinette, Rider Class," the last Queen of France smiled at them, many feeling warmth go through them.

"Ah, where's my Predator," a jovially voice yelled and a woman dressed in red with golden straw hair burst through the bushes.

"Nero Claudius, Saber class," Jeanne mumbled.

"Ah, there he is," a beautiful woman, with nine tails and a pair of ears atop her head murmured staring up into the tree's.

"Tamamo no Mae," Atalanta said. The Fox goddess smiled, and gazed up at her master, trying to figure out how to get him down.

"Jump child I will catch you," a stern woman called. He eyes filled with determination as she stared up at him. "I will ensure that you are free of any and all infection!"

"Ohh, it's the famous Florence Nightingale," Nero breathed.

"Where is assassin," Joan asked, looking around boredly.

"Here," a small girl with the traditional Hassan maske said as she came out of the shadows. "I am the Hassan of Serenity. Please do not touch me."

"Oh, that's right. Your body is covered in poison," Jeanne murmured. "Well, it seems that our master is the same. Who might he be exactly?"

"Miss Atalanta," Harry cried out as Florence caught him and began to examine him. He wasn't threatened by her, because he felt the same around her as he did Atalanta. But she was covered in bruises and he wasn't.

"I am fine, but where is Kingsley," she asked, looking at the others.

"Oh, one got away. He was mumbling something about a perfect opportunity and such. He had rather dark skin," Nero told them.

"He will not betray us," Atalanta breathed. "We have encountered him before. He didn't know he was being watched and was sent here to help lest he lose his job."

"Hmm, we provided the perfect opportunity for him to run and allow for us to escape," Scáthach mumbled. "Convenient."

"I'll say," a cheerful voiced piped up and everyone got into fighting mode. "I'm one of you guys, just contracted under another," the voice chuckled.

"Show yourself," Joan snarled, her hand gripping her sword.

"Okay, okay," The voice sighed. "Come one guys."

Three men entered the clearing and many felt the presence of their intense magical energy.

"Merlin," Jeanne gasped. "Achilles and Chiron."

"Achilles," Atalanta jerked in shock. Sure enough the son of Peleus gave her a cocky smirk and a three finger way.

"Hey little missy," he chuckled. "We're here to take you to our master. Don't worry she's the same age as yours and want to protect him."

"Considering what has happened it would be best for your master to stay with us. It will happen again," Chiron, sans his horse body, explained.

"How do we know we can trust you," Serenity demanded, hands going to her knives.

"Because we came unarmed and are under a command spell not to fight unless provoked," Achilles chuckled. "Can't you sense it Ruler?"

"Yes," Jeanne confirmed after a moment. "They are under the power of a command spell."

"And this master of yours...what does she want," Scáthach asked, her hands fingering Gae Bolg gingerly.

"She wants to be prepared for when she and your master enter the wizarding world. She wants to change it and most importantly...she want Dumbledore out of power."

* * *

 

 So what do you think of Harry's servants? Comment on what you think and what house you think he should be in! Who do you think the other master is?

 


	5. Meeting the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our New master makes an appearance.

"Why on earth would she want that," Marie demanded, eyes narrowing as she looked at the three.

"Well Dumbledore first off, was the one who sent your master to his relatives, knowing full well what would happen. He hoped that he could have someone moldable, something he could toy with to do what he wanted," Merlin said. "Ever since my summoning, I've kept my toe in the pond with the Wizarding Worlds affairs."

"Still doesn't explain your master," Scáthach snapped.

"Ah, well she's what they would call a Muggle Born witch. Someone who was born with magic, but had non-magical parents," Merlin began. "After my summoning, Dumbledore sensed a threat to his perfect little world and sent some brainwashed followers to dispose of me and her. Her mother and father unfortunately got in the way. We three and the other five are all she has."

"And so because of that incident, she wishes to remove this Dumbledore from power," Nero said. Her face and tone was serious, she was obviously in her Emperor mode. "Makes sense, since her parents were nothing but bystanders and they suffered the ultimate price."

"Not to mention the fact that this Dumbledore is a complete loon. With a false persona and grandfatherly attitude, he has nearly everyone on the side of the light under his wing," Achilles scoffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"We have located another wizarding boy who shows potential to be like you, but is unfortunately held back from summoning his servants due to his families constant nagging," Chiron butted in. "His other family would be good allies, being able to infiltrate Dumbledore's circle and relay information to us, but the boys parents are long gone. He would gather up the strength and courage to do so most likely once he enters Hogwarts. Though it will no be like us, who have gathered nine servant classes."

"Such a sad thing, his magic being held back by his family," Tamamo sighed.

"Indeed," Merlin nodded. "But...do you accept our offer."

"You never gave one," Marie butted in, smiling chillingly.

"Forgive me," Merlin sighed. "Would you like to come to our base of operations and stay there until our masters are ready to enter hogwarts?"

"Will we be able to get revenge on that old coot who sent our master to that hell hole and killed your master's parents," Florence spoke up for the first time. "He has a disease that needs to be cured. Even if death is the only option."

"Of course," Merlin smiled brightly. "Why would we stop you?"

"Well, I'm in," Marie smiled brightly. "By the way, how is master able to support us?"

"Ah, Wizards are fundamentally different from mages as their magic flows through them as an integral part of their body. So his core will have more magic flowing through him to accomodate for the loss. Mages simple need to use theirs like something that needs to be filled, which is why mana exchange can be slow,"Merlin smiled.

"With the proper magical training, your master could summon a whole new of servants once he enters Hogwarts. As well as being able to allow you to use her Noble Phantasms, all of your at least once a week. That is what our master plans to do, your master will go through the same training, but he can decide whether or not he wants to," Chiron gave them his infamous kind teacher smile, which had Achilles groaning at the look.

"It sounds good to me," Scáthach sighed. "Of course I will be in charge of my master's training."

"Of course. I hope that later we can both teach our masters," Chiron gave a bright smile and Achilles wanted to face palm.

Teachers.

Honestly.

The rest shared same sentiments and Merlin gave a content smile.

"Thank you, while my master is smart...she lacks the social skills that an eight year old should have. Your master and mine hopefully will become good friends," he breathed.

"Mm," Atalanta sighed. The thought of the other three's master being a parentless child out for revenge made her upset. She should grieve for her mother and father, but as well be trying to move on.

Many of the other servants were in the same thoughts of Atalanta.

So young, and too mature.

"Come our master awaits," Merlin smiled and snapped his fingers. The world spun around them and soon they stood outside a large house, on a large street with other houses spaced far apart.

By the door, two other servants waited.

A masked Assassin with a red hood and a man with a smoking pipe and cane.

"Thirty minutes on the dot," the one with the pipe remarked. "You must really want to push master's buttons, Merlin."

"Not intentionally," he cried. "Cut me some slack Sherlock!"

"Sherlock. As in Sherlock Holmes," Florence asked, shifting so that her master was more comfortable on her back.

"Ah yes," he said. "I am a Ruler. Next to me is our resident Assassin. He's not actually a traditional assassin as he's a counter guardian."

The man gave a grunt and went back to being silent, simply being content with being forgotten.

"You'll learn to get used to that," Achilles commented. "Call him Assassin or Emiya if you want. He'll respond to either of them."

"Oi, what are you loitering out in the front of the house for,"a deep voice boomed as a man with scars scattered all across his torso came up. His golden tattoos glowed in the night anf his dark skin blended into the night as well.

"I was just about to invite them in," Sherlock sighed. "It is not my fault you are impatient."

"Aww man, all women," the man, Berserker, no doubt, groaned. "I hate fighting women! I hate hurting them!"

"We are tougher than we look," Scáthach snarled, with Nero glaring behind her.

"Ohh, well maybe I will finally have some competition," he grinned ferally.

"Honestly, Beowulf, don't you have anything else on your mind aside from fighting," Sherlock groaned, turning to head inside.

"Not my fault I enjoy a good fight," he yelled. Holding open the gate he gave them a kind smile and allowed them in. "I hope we can fight fairly."

"Of course," the lady of shadows bowed her head. "Is my former student here?"

"Oh, are you referring to Cu Chulainn," Marie asked.

"Yes, he is a Lancer like me," she confirmed.

"Nah, we got the Indian guy...uh...Karna, hai, Karna is our lancer," Beowulf said.

"The Hero of Charity," Jeanne choked.

"Yeah," Beowulf confirmed his voice relaxed. "If he seems stuck up he's not. He is just really socially awkward."

"I do not," a pale man with golden armor and white hair to match his white skin came in. "Our master wishes to speak with their master. So follow me."

"See," Beowulf whispered, making Nero, Tamamo and Serenity chuckled silently. They walked to the back of the house and down into the large basement where the last two servants were, along with their young master.

"Hmph, the holy maiden," a french voice spat. "Will you hope to save me?"

"Edmond Dantes, Avenger," Jeanne murmured, clutching her banner tight.

"Cool," Joan smiled. "Another like me."

Leaning against the wall was a large man with a spiky silver mane, his chest glowing a bright fluorescent blue.

"Siegfried," Karna called and the Saber was sucked into a conversation with the Lancer.

"Hello," the young girl stood up. She strode to where Harry was trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. The boy froze slightly as she approached, but calmed at the the reassuring gazes of the women around him.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and I believe we can help one another."

* * *

 

_**Harry Potter Servants** _

Saber- Nero Claudius

Archer- Atalanta

Lancer- Scáthach

Berserker- Florence Nightingale

Rider- Marie Antoinette

Caster- Tamamo no Mae

Assassin- Hassan of Serenity

Ruler- Jeanne d'Arc

Avenger- Jeanne d'Arc Alter

**_Hermione Granger Servants_ **

Saber- Siegfried

Archer- Chiron

Lancer- Karna

Berserker- Beowulf

Rider- Achilles

Caster- Merlin

Assassin- Emiya

Ruler- Sherlock Holmes

Avenger- Edmond Dantes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you think about the line up of servants.
> 
> So what do you think? I thought that since a Magical Core grows with its person it would have to accomodate for the magical strain that it has due to carrying the weight of nine servants. And I really hate the whole Hermione bashing/Annoying bookworm-intrusive cliche. So I have her as an Alley. What house should both of them be in?


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two masters meet.

"I'm Harry Potter," he returned her handshake and smile with his own.

"Yes, I know. I sensed that you summoned your servant and have been watching you. I wanted you to summon all your other ones so that your command spells accidently wouldn't transfer to me," Hermione began. She gave a sad and sheepish smile before continuing. "I would have liked to help you sooner, but I felt it would have been best."

"Thank you," Atalanta spoke up. "It was. Had it not been for your thinking, then we wouldn't have know that Dumbledore was searching for us."

"Still.."

"You reasoning was sound and you had a plan to help our master if he got into a pinch right," Nero asked, coming forward and bending down to Hermione's level.

"Of..of course!"

"Then everything thing is fine!"

"She's easy going isn't she," Hermione sighed. "But I have much to discuss with you concerning why you were placed with the Dursleys and what you have achieved. As well as allies that I have acquired in hopes of defeating Dumbledore."

"Umm...who is this Dumbledore," Harry asked. "I know he's the one who sent me to the Dursleys but I don't understand why all of you hate him."

"So I assume you know the basics of the wizarding world, correct," Hermione asked, motioning him to a chair.

"Uhh...just a bit," he said, embarrassed.

"Well Dumbledore was the defeater of the Dark Lord Grindelwald before the current one, Voldemort...and the power and fame he got because of it corrupted the once good and just man. Every man who turns evil started out with the purest intentions and at times they don’t even want to go down the path that people remember them for. Tom Riddle wanted to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher..but Dumbledore was-," Hermione sighed. "It is amazing what greed and desire can do to a good man. But nonetheless he wanted more."

"When Tom Riddle was shown to be the heir of Slytherin, Dumbledore made the hasty thought of him being the next big evil. And he accidently led him down that path, which resulted in a great war," Merlin took over. " And with the great war going on many people took sides. Either allying themselves with Dumbledore or Voldemort. Those in the gray area were hounded with the choice to pick a side or die, which my contacts in the Wizarding war are currently."

"Nonetheless, once Dumbledore sensed me and Merlin as my familiar he sent some brainwashed Aurors to dispose of me," Hermione took over once more. "Unfortunately my parents were caught in the way and they died instead, just like your's."

"What," Harry breathed.

"Dumbledore was meant to protect them and set up a very power shield charm, almost on par with a bounded field, but he failed to notice the mole with his little order," Hermione spat. "As a result, your mother and father passed. All due to a prophecy that destined that someone born on July 31st would defeat Voldemort," she spat. "Leaving the fate of the world to a child is honestly one of the stupidest things that a man of his age could do."

"I would love to meet him," Scáthach purred.

"He needs intense medical care," Florence murmured. "No matter what he must be cured, even if his medicine must be death."

"I thought she was intense but I like her," Achilles smirked.

"Who are your allies and the other's you deem worthy like you and our master," Atalanta spoke up.

"Ah, well currently one of the "Gray Area" families is the Nott's. Pureblood, and trying to seperate themselves from life of Purebloods. They have proven invaluable and not bootlickers," Merlin sighed content. "As well as the Zabini's, though the woman is scary."

"She ain't a black widow for nothing," Beowulf chuckled. "On husband number...five?

"Six," Sherlock told him promptly. "I feel bad for the child though."

"Yes, well our last allies are the most unlikely, but they will help in the long-run. The Malfoy's are known as an extremely dark family, but Lucius' love for his family overpowers his fear for his lord. So much so that he has willing sold all of his dark artifacts and has begged me to remove his dark mark," Merlin explained.

"The Malfoy's are an old Pureblood family, they have appearances to keep; but they do express that they want to see Dumbledore fall," Hermione began. "They are good friends. They were their for me after my parents were killed, Merlin was able to get into contact with them and they were convinced of the idea. Once my network was set up, they are my moles within the ministry. The Nott family is my mole within pureblood society and Blaise Zabini is my mole within the children of Hogwarts and provides an insight to what happens with kids our age."

"Ver good," Nero hummed. "You have set up a good network. But what of the last person who will be able to summon? I assume that you have yet to contact him?"

"You assume correct," Siegfried spoke up for the first time. "The boy's name is Ronald Weasley, a pureblood affiliated with the light. But that is only his parents. Each and all of the boys within the family have different ideals. We have spoken with the boy's older brother and told them of the situation at hand. Each has agreed to watch the headmaster when they attend the school, seeing as we cannot go until you both turn 11. Ron is current being kept out for safety reasons, but all his brother assured us that he is going to be watched, and steer him away from the path his parents are walking."

"They are blind in their devotion to the man, and many are as well," Chiron sighed. "We as well have a mole in the teaching staff, the head of Slytherin House. A Severus Snape."

"This network you set up is impressive, but what are we to do while we wait for Harry to come of age," Joan scoffed.

"It's easy," Edmond huffed. "We train him like we train Hermione, then once we get to Hogwarts we ensure that our network is secure."

"What about the other allies you have," Tamamo asked. "The Malfoy's and Nott's?"

"We have regular meetings once every fortnight. The next one is tomorrow at noon. Blaise Zabini heads to the Malfoy's who then in turn come here. We have minimal contact with the Weasley boys, as their parents watch them like hawks," Karna explained.

"Do I have to go," Harry asked.

"I would recommend doing so. But you can skip out on the first few if you are nervous," Hermione smiled. "They are all a bit...intense."

"Oh...I want to help as much as possible," Harry mumbled.

"You may have your servants with you as well, their input is valuable," Hermione assured him. "Don't worry about them being jealous, when I suggested the adults try, they nearly shot their magical core and the rest are too scared to attempt it. As what happened to their parents would surely kill them. And they would feel awkward with another always poking into their head."

"I want to come."

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would do some cliches, but I do believe that Dumbledore was corrupted by all the fame. We humans naturally seek attention and at times we become consumed by it. We crave it more and more until we become the evil that needs to be taken out. 
> 
> Comment on what house they should be in! What do you think will happen next?


	7. A Meeting of Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen?

Severus sighed as Dumbledore went on his 'Disappointed lecture' mode, trying to guilt trip them into doubling their efforts to find Harry.

'Damned fool just wants a pawn to control and influence,' Snape sighed in his mind as he kept his face impassive. 'Can't he just get to the point. At this rate i'll be late.'

"Lastly I would like you, my boy, to inform the others of what has happened. If you would be so kind, Severus," Dumbledore addressed that part to the young potions master.

"What would you like me to tell who exactly, Headmaster," Severus raised a cool brow at the twinkling eyed fool.

"You know who," Dumbledore eyed him with a knowing look. "And you know what. The situation about young Harry."

"I have a prior engagement that I need to take care of, it will take nearly all day," he told him.

"Then tell them tomorrow," Dumbledore sighed. "You are the only person that I trust to tell them."

"Very well," Severus caved, if only to leave. He couldn't stand to be near the manipulative old coot.

"Good, I trust you will tell me how it goes?"

"Of course and goodbye Headmaster," Severus sneered, heading out to the floo. "Spinner's End!" With a flash of green he was in the lounge of his house and swiftly made a grab for more powder. "Malfoy Manor."

"Ah, Severus," Lucius' cool voice greeted him. "Good to see you've made it on time. Old coot finally cut you loose?"

"Hmm," Severus hummed. "Mister Zabini. Draco."

"Hello Professor," Blaise bowed his head in greeting.

"Hello uncle Severus," Draco smiled. He went back to his conversation with Blaise and the two men waited until Narcissa came down.

"Anything import you wish to speak to me about," Lucius jabbed.

"All in due time," Severus smiled, chuckling at his friends annoyed huff.

"Ah, good Severus your here," Narcissa breathed as she came in. "The Nott's will be taking their floo to the Granger Household. So boy's come along."

Each and everyone of them flooed to the Granger household. The women feeling a pang in their chest, as only one Granger lived in this house.

"Ah, Mary, good to see you," Narcissa smiled at the matriarch of the Nott Family. "Edward, you as well. Ah, Theodore looking good as ever."

"Thank you Aunt Cissa," the young boy bowed, giving a charming smile.

"Ah, you've all made it," Hermione smiled as she came int. "Nott. Malfoy. Blaise."

"Hermione, ever good to see you," Lucius said. "I understand you have something to discuss with us, as you came to meet us."

"Ever the Slytherin," she joked. "But you are not wrong. I have found another summoner such as me and it goes with what is happening in the magical world."

"Something to do with the disappearance of Young Potter," Blaise said. "If I had to wager."

"Correct. He has summoned forth the same amount of servants as me, and I aspire to help him. As he too has been wronged by Dumbledore," Hermione stated.

"Well, at least we have more allies," Edward shrugged. "But of young Potter..."

"Come, he will be joining us for the meeting," Hermione motioned them downstairs. Theodore elbowed both Blaise and Draco, offering his arm to Hermione who chuckled but took it in stride.

They entered the large basement and smiled at it's Green and Silver coloring, instead of the coolness they have associated with it, it was warm and inviting. Many Heroics Spirits were scattered about, and one small boy sat in a rather large armchair, being swamped by it's plushness.

"Harry, this is the Malfoy family. That is the Nott family and this is Blaise Zabini," Hermione motioned to the people she spoke about.

"A pleasure, Potter," Draco spoke up and offered his hand to the boy. All the adults noticed how he flinched at the action and how he shakily shook the other boy's hand.

"And this is Severus Snape, our mole within Hogwarts," Hermione finished.

"Hello, Sirs and lady's," they heard him mumbled out, fiddling with his hands.

"I would like to get this meeting started so all of you please sit," she motioned.

Their meeting went as it always did with each of them relying what they had learned in the last two weeks, since the last meeting. Nothing really stuck out too much, aside from the Ministry and Dumbledore trying to find Harry. Aside from that it was the same as always, with a few new tidbits of information here and there. The Heroic Spirits took down notes and relayed what they believed would be the best course of action to take next.

It was in it's very simplest form a War Meeting.

A screech alerted them that a owl was outside and Chiron opened the window and a beautiful Eagle Owl flew in.

The one the Malfoy's purchased for the Weasley brothers.

"Ah, seems like the Weasley's have something of interest to give to us," Mary smiled. She especially like the twins. They had a certain spunk to them that she liked and many feared what those three would do.

She was known as a vicious prankster, even though most of them were thought to be the work of the Marauders, it only made her more scary.

"Well then," Hermione held out her palm and the bird flew above her and dropped the letter in her hand, then went to Achilles to get a treat. With an eye roll she opened the letter and skimmed it. Each of her servants tenses as they saw what she saw, their teeths clenched as they held in their anger.

"This...this..." she silently handed over the letter to Chiron who wordlessly took it and read it for himself.

"It seems as if Fred and George had over head a conversation between their parents and Dumbledore. They had discussed a marriage contract between Harry and their daughter Ginerva. As well as accepting a tidy sum of money trying to convince Ron to spy on Harry and force himself to become friends with him," he summarized.

"Great, his web of lies thickens," Emiya spoke up for the first time. Harry and all of his servants looked at the assassin in shock, he had not spoken a single word since they arrived.

In all honesty they thought he was simply a mute.

"We'll need to be extra cautious and ensure that Ron is kept away from his parents as much as possible," Sherlock sighed. "I hate how we all decided not to approach him."

"We'll deal with the ramifications later," Hermione snapped.

"Okay," Narcissa sighed. "Me, you and Mary are going out. You need to relax."

"Ohh, shopping," Marie spoke up. "Might I join you as well?"

"Can I join as well,Praetor," Nero asked. Harry gulped and looked at Atalanta for confirmation, the huntress giving him an encouraging nod.

"Okay," he said.

"Yes," they yelled.

"We shall get you a good wardrobe. As well as our master," Marie boasted.

"Perfect," Narcissa clapped. "Dragon-"

"I'll stay here with father and get to know Harry," Draco hurriedly said.

"Well, Miss-"

"Nero! I am the fifth Emperor of Rome," Nero proclaimed.

"Marie Antoinette, the Last Queen of France," Rider smiled.

"We'll have to ask you about that once were shopping. But in the meantime, grab Hermione. This is our treat."

"Wa-NO," Hermione shrieked as the two women advanced on her. "EDMOND! ACHILLES! CHIRON!" She wailed helplessly as the four women left with her trying to get out of their grip.

"Have fun master," Chiron called. "Try to get some good, sturdy clothes for training. For both you and Harry!"

"RELEASE ME," was the last thing they heard before the sound of a car left the driveway.

"Well I need to go," Severus sighed. "Dumbledore has instructed me to tell someone of the situation."

"Oh," Lucius sighed. "Be careful and try not to kill them."

"No promises," he sighed. "I will see you in two weeks."

"Likewise."

"By uncle Sev!"

With a nod he left, smiling as the boys bonded and the servants and adults began a friendly game of either pool or cards.

With a sigh he went to the floo.

"Ah, need to get Hermione some more," he mumbled. Grabbing some, he said the words to enter hell.

"Potter Mansion!"

With a sigh he exited the fireplace and sneered when he saw one of the three people he needed to speak with.

"James."

"Snivellus."

"As charming as always Potter. I need to speak with you, Lily and your son."

"Why?"

"It is regarding your son whom you gave up."

"We sent him to Petunia to help him."

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Bet you weren't expecting that! What did you think initially? Remus? Sirius? Comment on what you think! I thought I would be fun to do this and have the servants be batshit protective of Harry! Comment on what houses you think Harry and Hermione should be in! Ron will be in Gryffindor. Period.
> 
> I also have another Nasuverse crossover with Final Fantasy. It is called Heroes Born of Monsters! It's nearly done! Having a total of 46 chapters.
> 
> Yes. I calculated. Sue me.
> 
> But please check it out and leave comments on what you think and how it should be improved. This one gets so much attention and I improve each and every chapter thanks to comments, but am left fishing with my other one. Thanks for reading!


	8. A Regular Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says!

"What!" Lily shrieked as Severus explained the situation. In her arms was eight year old Nathaniel Potter, the Boy Who Lived. "What do you mean Harry is missing?!"

"It is exactly what I said Lily," Severus sighed for the hundredth time. "Harry is missing and when we asked your sister, she claimed that she was never happier that he's gone."

"But Petunia wou...would never do something so...so," Lily tried to grasp at words. "NO! We have settled everything!"

"She would Lily," Severus groaned. "You knew that. You honestly expect me or anyone else to believe that you and Petunia have figured everything out? Right. Sure. I tried to warn you, but you still abandoned him and gave him to that horrid woman!"

"We did not abandon him," James roared. "We did it for his protection!"

"Sure you did."

"Severus, we didn't want Harry to be neglected due to Nathan getting all the attention. We don't want him to grow jealous and envious of him. And..and we wanted him to have a normal life-"

"He knows nothing of the magical world Lily," Severus growled. "He thinks that both you and James are dead. That you were nothing but good-for-nothing drunks!"

"Petunia would never say such things about me," Lily yelled.

"What? Because you two made up? Because you think everything is behind you? Well it's not and she did, okay," Severus yelled back.

After Lily had given Harry up after a single passing comment from Dumbledore, his long time love for the woman had shriveled up and died. To think that she allowed for Dumbledore to control her thoughts and moves...far different from the woman he fell in love with.

Don't get him wrong, he still held a bit of love for the woman. For god's sake he had a crush on her for nearly 2 decades! But that too was slowly dying.

Not to mention how she allowed her other son to be such a brat.

"Mom, why is he saying such horrible things. Besides brother will be back with us after first year right," Nathan asked, or whining more like it.

"Of course Lion," James assured his youngest.

"Not if he's dead," Severus muttered.

"Shut it," Nathan yelled. "They wouldn't hurt him!"

"And why is that, potter," Snape spat.

"Because he's the brother of the Boy Who Lived, obviously," Nathan boasted. "They should fear me after all. I can do so many amazing spells."

"Yes you can honey," Lily whispered, kissing his head lightly.

"I have to go," Snape mumbled, fearing for his sanity.

"How about you stay away," James muttered.

"I would, if Dumbledore didn't consider me the best person for relaying messages for you," Severus snapped.

"Well i'll be speaking with Dumbledore."

"Fine with me."

* * *

 

"You going to pass again," Beowulf asked Sherlock.

"No, I'll go," the ruler gave a sly smirk, kneeling down his calculating eyes watched the ball and he gave a few pushes of his pool stick before thrusting forward and hitting the plain white ball.

It flew to the stripped ball and headed into the hole a foot away.

"We really should stop inviting him to play with us," Edward mumbled, taking a shot of Brandy.

"He invites himself anyways," Edmond snorted. "and when does he listen to anybody? I mean he's such an ass half the time..."

"I resent that," Sherlock replied to Edmond offhandedly as he gazed boredly at the wall. "And I believe I have gotten better."

"Yeah...sure," Emiya sighed. "Whatever makes you feel better."

"How do you think master is faring," Achilles called over to them, interrupting Sherlock before he could speak; not taking his gaze off the cards in his hands. Playing with him were Chiron, Emiya, Atalanta and Florence.

"Most likely trying to run away or claiming that they kidnapped her," Merlin sighed. "She's such a hermit..."

"Coming form the Hermit himself.."

"Shut it!"

* * *

 

"So Harry," Draco began. "Were all going to head to Hogwarts in three years and I was wondering if you knew anything about it?"

"No, actually," Harry sighed. Hermione came to comfort him in a nightmare last night and he knew from that moment that he could trust her. And if Hermione trusted them...could he?

"Well you should know that the school is basically like the government, but for kids," Theodore snorted.

"Well said son," Edward said.

"We three have to be in Slytherin for a multitude of reasons. The main two being appearance and Slytherins have the best understanding of the foundations of Hogwarts," Draco began.

And with that Harry learned the full extent of their plans and what type of man this Dumbledore really was. Not too much different from his aunt and uncle, only seemingly having more people he could blackmail.

He as well learned about how bad Slytherins have it and how he should strive for Gryffindor, since they would expect him to be in Gryffindor house. Then he learned of their last allies the Weasley children, all aside from the only girl amongst them. The youngest son, Ronald, would be in the same year as he.

* * *

 

"Why me," Hermione cried as she was dragged into what she believed to be the hundredth store in the last 2 hours.

It was only in fact the fourth store they had been in, but that aside, Hermione was in hell. Sure she loved spending time with Mary and Narcissa, but that didn't me that she liked what they liked. She hated shopping and could honestly care less about what her clothes looked like and what people thought about her.

Too bad that both Narcissa and Mary wanted a girl, but unfortunately could not have one. So she was their surrogate one, and she was happy to indulge them. It was good to have some mother figures in her life, or so what Merlin told her.

She was surrounded by some of the greatest heroes of their time.

Who just so happened to be manly men.

Sighing she resigned herself to the fate of being a barbie doll for the next few hours, happy to see the smiles on Narcissa and Mary's faces. Marie and Nero were off in their own little world, getting proper clothes for their master, so they weren't a problem yet.

Keyword there-YET.

* * *

 

"Wow, so that's Hogwarts huh," Harry sighed as the Malfoy's and Nott's left. Blaise following them.

"Yes, I once was there too. Even though I far outranked them in terms of power...I wanted a normal school experience," Merlin sighed. He ruffled his white hair in annoyance. "But things have seriously gotten out of control and I have a feeling that unless we change it, it will continued to do so."

"Yes, unfortunately," Hermione sighed as she took off her jacket. "But we need to begin your strength training soon."

"Huh," Harry jolted.

"Ah," Scahath breathed. "An excellent idea."

"I hope we can work well together," Chiron smiled.

"Have fun in pure hell," Achilles mumbled, clapping a shocked Harry on the shoulder comfortingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to give the servants more people to have to hunt because it's fun and will be interesting to write. Besides I want to torture them!
> 
> Comment! House poll underneath.
> 
> Harry  
> Hufflepuff-4  
> Slytherin-1  
> Gryffindor-0  
> Ravenclaw-2
> 
> Hermione  
> Hufflepuff-2  
> Slytherin-1  
> Gryffiindor-0  
> Ravenclaw-3


	9. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins!

Harry kneeled over gasping as he tried to regain his bearings. Next to him, Scathath merely stood by with a water bottle in hand, ensuring he didn't faint like before.

He had been training with them for a few weeks but it really didn't seem to get easier or better. Just the same. Hard and near impossible.

"Take a break and I will consult with Tamamo about what your magic lessons will be about," she sighed, placing a towel and bottle beside him. "Do not feel discouraged. I am tough on all my students and you are simply undernourished. It will take time...but you'll be on Hermione's level in no time."

With those words she left and he was left to his thoughts.

Hermione. Seems like all his teachers/Servants liked her better than him. She was more experienced in tactic, weapons and hand to hand; she was great at magic, at everything. She didn't have to be babied. She didn't need comfort from nightmares. She was a perfect master and person all wrapped up into one.

Harry remembered how he felt during his first class, how they explained everything carefully and slowly to him...like a child. While Hermione was sparring with her Archer; a master of hand to hand...and boy did she look cool.

When he needed a break every hour, she could go on four nearly three to four times his time. She never needed rest or help. She had everything figured out in her life.

With an aggravated huff he kicked the bucket next to him in a fit of anger and smiled slightly with the loud noise it made.

"So that is how much your jealousy rages, huh," a ragged voice piped up and Harry jumped to look at his Avenger.

Joan.

She was leaning against the training rooms doorframe, her long pale hair in a braid. Dressed in jeans and a sweater top.

"I..I.." Harry tried to come up with an excuse, but silenced at her harsh stare.

"I know the values and envy of Humanity," she snarled softly. "I know what it feels like to feel the burning of pure Jealousy. To not seem good enough or smart enough," she sighed, walking over to sit beside her young master. She placed a comforting hand on his head and looked him straight in the eye. "But know that those you envy are human as well and have many weaknesses as you. They simply are better at hiding it. They may seem like a perfect porcelain doll, but they are not. Hermione is like you-a child and she too had made mistakes. She simply had to experience those mistakes before she could combat them."

"Then why hide it," Harry cocked his head to the side. "It's not something to be ashamed of."

"To those like her, secretive and running toward a goal...even the smallest mistake can be a failure in the eyes of the beholder," Joan sighed, rubbing her hand through his unruly black locks. "She is as weak as you. Know that," Joan informed him, taking her hand away and walking out.

"Huh," Harry sighed, thinking about what she said. "That's impossible...Her-"

"Harry," Hermione called as she entered, fastening her robes she wore for magic lessons. "Get ready, magic lessons begin in 10."

"Alright," he spoke up. "Yeah...she's got everything figured out."

"I know that you may not trust me, nor like me. You have no need to...but I merely ask you to cooperate with the plan," Hermione began, gazing at him with intense eyes. "I have sensed your displeasure with the lessons and how it has been directed at me..i apologize for whatever I have done….but I ask. Once at Hogwarts you discard it and do your given part. Come time."

With that she left, leaving a shocked Harry in her wake.

* * *

 

AT NIGHT

Harry sighed in annoyance as he was simply to awake to fall asleep. Carefully he got up and left his room, treading softly down the hall. His training with his ever silent Assassin paying off. With catlike steps he headed to the roof, where a deck was for leisure.

When he stepped up to the roof, he took in a deep breath of cool crisp air and felt relief course through him as he did so.

"Can't sleep either huh," Hermione's voice spoke up beside him. He jumped and nearly shrieked in shock but managed to swallow it. "Sorry," she gave a humorless chuckle.

"You been here long," Harry asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable being alone with her.

"I haven't left here since our Magic Lessons at noon," she gave another dry chuckle. "I merely got...lost."

"Lost…" Harry asked, confused.

"Heh, thinking about the past. My parents and what my life was like before revenge…" she breathed. "I was a happy little girl who loved books and anything related to the things. I still like them thought," she smiled. "But more the ones that will help me. No more fantasy books or sci-fi."

"What were your parents like," Harry inquired.

"They were successful dentists who owned their own practice….I was going…" she stopped before continuing. "I was supposed to take over there practice once I started working there. They wanted it to be a family practice...that's never happening now is it," she looked at him with mirth in her eyes.

But Harry saw pain and regret in her eyes.

"Should have been me," he heard her murmur as she walked over to the edge of the roof, his eyes following her. "I should have died instead of them."

She is as weak as you

Joanns words rang through his head and he slowly walked away. Now wasn't the best time to ask her about what she thought about Dumbledore or why she wants revenge.

"We start school, real school, in a week," hermione told him. Never turning to look at him.

Harry noticed the the glass of something in her hand. It wasn't alcohol, because he knew what that smelled like.

"Okay," he nodded.

"We're going shopping for supplies tomorrow. I would like you to come," she said. "Tell me in the morning. Get to sleep," she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Alright," Harry rushed to leave, giving her one last look.

He gave a sigh of relief and slowly worked his way to the thrid floor of the house, ready to head down to his room before a hand clasped his shoulder.

He jumped but didn't shriek and turned to see who it was.

Merlin and Edmond Dantes.

"Thanks for not asking about...certain things," Merlin whispered to him, winking.

"She will tell you in her own time," Edmond sighed. "The pain, although she has gotten over it, is still far too fresh. I hope you two might grow close in the time you spend together."

"We merely ask you to consider and be patience," Merlin gave another wink. "Now head off to sleep. Tomorrow we head out."

They both headed to the roof and Harry merely watched them, feeling something different for Hermione.

She wasn't perfect. She acted different and those who were perfect never did so.

"I told you," Joan said, coming up behind them. "She is as human as you. Her wounds are deeper and hurt more than yours. Perhaps. But she is human. And now you will continue to see the cracks in the perfect mask she has put up."

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Harry to have some reservation about being friends with Hermione. She was too perfect in his eyes and he becomes slightly envious of it. Over the time in the Muggle World they will form a certain bind. Comment on what you think will happen next and tell me what houses you want them to be in.
> 
> Comment! House poll underneath.
> 
> Harry  
> Hufflepuff-5  
> Slytherin-2  
> Gryffindor-0  
> Ravenclaw-3
> 
> Hermione  
> Hufflepuff-3  
> Slytherin-1  
> Gryffiindor-0  
> Ravenclaw-5


	10. Shopping

“So who is going with us,” Harry asked once they finished breakfast.

“Chiron, Karna and Siegfried for me,” Hermione said, not looking up from her book. On how to use psychology as a weapon, Harry took notice. “I would recommend three for you as well.”

“Umm. Jeanne,” the Ruler gave a bright smile. “Atalanta.” The huntress gave him a tender smile, eyes alight with happiness, “Joan.” The avenger merely raised a brow but nodded nonetheless.

“Get dressed,” Hermione ordered, standing up. “We leave in twenty minutes.”

“Al..right,” he trailed off as she left without a second glance. He looked after her a bit longingly.

They were all dressed and ready in less than twenty minutes and set out in the car which only Harry and Hermione where in. Along with Chiron who was driving; since Achilles was banned from doing so after crashing three cars.

The rest were in astral form and would appear once they were in the shopping center.

“Come, let’s get the supplies fist before the uniforms,” Chiron smiled as they walked into the store.

“I hate shopping, why did you bring me along again,” Hermione growled, glaring hatefully at her Archer Servant.

“You need to choose your own things and not depend on us for one,” Chiron began. “Secondly, you need to leave the house every once and awhile. Your basically a hermit, even Karna is worried.”

“It is true,” the pale man murmured, looking at the strange school items with a raised brow. Beside him Siegfried wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned in close to whisper into his ear.

Harry was shocked at first to find out that they were together in a relationship, they were too similar in his opinion; how would it work. But they never far from one another and often held training sessions together, so he really couldn’t find any flaw in their relationship.

“Oh hey,” a voice drawled and Hermione groaned, eyes closing in annoyance before turning around to face the gaggle of girls who surrounded them. “It’s the freakshow group. Brought others huh?”

“How about you attack me and leave him alone,” Hermione sighed, stepping up to get in the girl’s face. “Or do you want to feel so powerful you attack anyone who looks different?”

“Listen-”

“I believe that is enough,” Karna spoke up, looming over the girl’s group. “We have warned you once and shall do so again...leave our friend alone and we will not hurt you.”

“I will report you to the police,” she hissed.

“We have informed them that we have warned you multiple times and you are prone to violence,” Hermione crossed her arms with a huff. “Now my boys won’t hurt you...but those ladies I really can’t say…”

Jeanne and her look alike both were tense, hands gripped tight into shaking fists. Obviously they thought their banner’s were in their hands, but it doesn’t mean they weren’t thinking about punching her. Atalanta gripped Harry’s shoulders tight, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the young girl who quickly lost all her bravado.

“You think your all high and mighty because your super tough and have these guys to protect you,” she gave one last attempt. “What about that stupid freak that was with her parents all the time? Decide to change because mommy and daddy are gone?”

“Shut it,” Harry spoke up, seeing Hermione’s face and eyes go carefully blank. “You pick on people who lost people important to them and it’s not right!”

“What are you five,” she sneered, her hot gaze turning toward him. “That was a sentence a five year old would say! My god Hermione’s made friends with a stupid idiot!”

The next thing anyone knew, the girl was on the ground struggling to breath as Hermione had her in a choke hold, eyes burning with fury.

“You know nothing,” they heard her harshly whisper. “Because your a spoiled rich brat with Mommy and Daddy issues. Because they don’t pay attention to you doesn’t mean you can make all our lives hell. Leave me and my guardians alone. Leave him,” Hermione motioned at Harry,” and his guardians alone. Or you will wish that you had never been born.”

With that she released the girl and tood up with a huff.

“Let’s finish shopping,” Chiron smiled.

With that they continued on their way. With Hermione asking some interesting questions along the way.

“Why are there two of you,” Hermione question Joan and Jeanne as they scoured the shoe aisle. “I thought only one Jeanne D’arc existed?”

“It’s true there's only one me,” Jeanne explained, smiling brightly at the girl. “But..”

“I am the darkness in her heart that she threw out, but as well I absorbed the hatred that the others had for Jeanne when she was revealed. It was so pungent…” Joan trailed off, looking down.

“That you were formed. The essence of darkness that Jeanne threw away and the embodiment of the hatred toward her. The perfect enemy of God,” Hermione hummed.

“Yes.”

“You seem a bit dissatisfied about that,” Hermione observed. “Why? You are the very essence of it,” she sauntered up to the Avenger, picking up a Mary Jane that was on display.

“I am nothing more than a copy of the original,” Joan sneered. “How would you feel if you knew that you entire existence was nothing more than a ‘What if?’”

“I would try to be something or someone else than what people would expect me,” Hermione gave a slight smile. “But I see that you already have that underwraps so I need not intervene.”

Joan gave a huff of irritation, but smiled slightly along with her.

“Atalanta,” Jeanne called to the Archer who dutifully held the clothes Chiron had picked out for Harry.

“Yes, Ruler,” she answered stiffly, eyes straight ahead, warm at the sight of her young master.

“I was merely wondering if you wanted to go get some supplies for Harry while they fit him for his uniform,” Jeanne smiled. “Besides we have a few hours left..”

“Let’s.”

“Siegfried, any sign of the enemies,” Karna murmured coming next to his lover.

“No they have decided to keep their distance,” He informed them.

“I am worried. We will unable to protect her and Harry, considering how protective those females are...it will get violent at home,” he sighed.

“I agree and I will say this,” Siegfried chuckled. “I will not be the one intervening as they try to see him at school.”

“Haha,” Karna chuckled, kissing him lightly on the cheek. “How detached you are…”

“Have you seen those women,” Siegfried raised a mocking brow. “They are the definition of mental.”

“So are our other allies,” they shared a secret smile and continued watch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is still wary of Hermione, but he believes he is becoming something akin to friends. Comment on what you think will happen next and tell me what houses you want them to be in.
> 
> What do you think of a Avengers x Fate/Grand Order. Where Ritsuka is back in the modern world New York, but time is still a bit loopy Extra Events being Sub Singularities. And After saving the world from Solomon Sub Singularities pop up and eventually lead to Cosmos in the Lost Belt? Comment on if I should do it.
> 
> Comment! House poll underneath.
> 
> Harry  
> Hufflepuff-6  
> Slytherin-2  
> Gryffindor-0  
> Ravenclaw-3
> 
> Hermione  
> Hufflepuff-3  
> Slytherin-1  
> Gryffiindor-0  
> Ravenclaw-6


	11. School

Harry groaned as the bell rung to release them from class for the next hour, heading out to the playground where he would it by the fence. Simply watching, as everyone else has decided to shun both him and Hermione.

This had gone on for months, ever since the first day of school; they had made themselves a target for bullying. Hermione's unnerving silence and never ending knowledge, added with Harry's nervousness and silence as well; painted a targets on their backs long before class had begun.

The girl from the store-Ashlynn, if Harry remembered correctly, spread rumors about them fast and they were shunned from day one. She stayed away from the duo because of fear of Hermione's threat...but the others knew nothing of such a thing and proceeded to do their torture.

Hermione had kept Harry close, and little by little her perfect persona began to crack as he continued to watch her. She often talked to herself, and gazed into the distance lost in her thoughts; and it was always the same thing.

Her mother and father. Merlin. And Dumbledore.

Today was no different.

"I watched them die you know," she whispered to Harry, not thinking he was listening. "I watched as they fell to the ground dead, the killing curse sparing them from a horrible death...it was almost comforting to know….They told me to run and made Merlin promise to train me and protect me...I watched as Merlin's face contorted with pain as he pressed my face toward his chest…"

She often would get lost in the past, school was merely a cover up to ensure that people didn't think they were being sex trafficked.

Apparently it's happened once before with all but Chiron ending up in jail.

He slowly learned more and more about Hermione than he ever would have imagined and maybe...maybe they were friends.

"Hermione," he spoke up, making her jolt in shock. He wasn't known for initiating conversation, it was usually someone else and he was dragged in.

"Yes," she sighed, going back to her book, looking uninterested; but he knew she was listening.

"What was life like when it was just you and Merlin, because your other servants didn't come until a year after your parents died...right?"

"Yes," she confirmed, eyes narrowed and hands clutching the book tight. "Merlin was a competent guardian. Though it was obvious that he expected me to wallow in pity for months and be a sniveling little girl. He was tripping over his feet most of the time..but I will admit that he was trying."

"Hmm," Harry hummed, not bothering to continue his questions. From what Harry had seen, the most famous wizard/mage in the world was a complete and utter klutz; basically an airheaded idiot without any direction. It was a surprise to Harry after seeing how serious he was during the meeting to see him crying at Hermione's feet after she muttered he was an idiot.

"How have you settled in at my house," Hermione spoke up, never looking at him.

"It's nice, though I doubt that I needed an entire floor and my servants needed rooms of their own," he spoke up.

"It's better than trying to have them bunk," Hermione grumbled out. "Believe me. Too many strong personalities in a single room equals destruction."

"Guess your right," he chuckled. "I can only imagine how you handled it."

"Merlin handled it," she admitted with a sigh. "I was too swamped with everything that I was incapacitated for a few weeks due to a mental break."

She's as weak as you.

Joan's words rang through his head once again as the bell rung for them to head back inside.

"Maybe," he hummed with a smile, one he directed to Hermione. Who merely raised a brow and gave a tiny one back.

Maybe she's not perfect after all.

* * *

 

"Ah, Master how was school on this day," Chiron asked as both Hermione and Harry entered the car. Atalanta was in the Serenity was in the passenger seat, keeping vigil as they drove.

"It was the same as always. We dove into Greek History today...how dull," She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she stared out the window.

"That might be so, but we do need to ensure that we keep our cover," Chiron reminded. "It was your idea after all."

"I know. I know," she sighed, giving a heavy groan and throwing her head back in annoyance. "I just wish that we could head to the villa in France."

"You know we're not going to allow that," Chiron sighed. "Your already too much of a hermit as it is. You outdo both Edmond and Merlin...and that is saying something."

"Shut it," she snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. "Harry and I will not be doing any of our lessons for the next week as we have a assignment that needs to be researched and set up for presentation."

"Of course," Chiron smiled. "I will inform the others," he informed them as they got out of the car. "Dinner should be finished in about one to two hours. Considering both Nero and Tamamo have gotten into a fight again about should be served.."

"Honestly," Hermione groaned. "Makes you think that those two have a history with one another."

"They might have," Serenity spoke up. "Servants lose their memories of their past summons once they are summoned forth once again."

"Heh, that makes sense," Hermione sighed, tossing her stuff aside and grabbing Harry's hand. "We shall be working on the project."

"Have fun."

"What shall we do," Harry inquired as they opened their books.

"Well…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's shell is slowly cracking and Harry is beginning to trust her. They have isolated themselves because they are not really like other's; they have elaborate plans and have to focus on how to achieve them. What do you think will happen next? What do you think about their interactions?
> 
> Comment! House poll underneath.
> 
> Harry  
> Hufflepuff-6  
> Slytherin-2  
> Gryffindor-0  
> Ravenclaw-3
> 
> Hermione  
> Hufflepuff-3  
> Slytherin-1  
> Gryffiindor-0  
> Ravenclaw-6


	12. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies!

Harry grew up in the Granger household with Hermione and her servants. As well as his.

He took weapons classes from each of his knight classes and tactics from Chiron and Achilles.

Hermione became a guiding light to him, as well as an Older sister. They went to school like regular children and they acted like regular children.

He had as well grown close to his Avenger class Servant-Joan.

"Harry," he heard the corrupted Holy Maiden call to him. Looking up from his homework, he gave an appreciative smile toward her as she placed a sandwich in front of him. "Working on the History of England," she sneered.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I want to be studying forms of magic with Tamamo, but since my grade in history is so low..."

"Then you shouldn't stay up all night trying to finish homework and not study for tests," Nero joked as she came sauntering in. "We've all warned you!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

"Come on, the meeting is starting. Ron has summoned his second and I believe Hermione said, final Servant."

"Oh, really," Harry said.

A year after Harry had situated himself with Hermione and his heroic spirits, did Ron summon one of his. Caught everyone completely by surprise, but nonetheless they took it in stride and allowed the Weasley's into the meetings. It helped them broaden their network earlier than they anticipated and many couldn't have been happier.

The Weasley brothers were an odd bunch, but they made it work and allowed them access to the light side of the wizarding world, one that Dumbledore only knew every little detail.

"Hey Harry," Draco called when he came down.

"Hey Dray," he gave him a high five before hugging him and then Ron.

"Sup," Ron chuckled, as his Servant came next to him.

 **Abigail Williams**. Servant Class- **Foreigner**. The young girl of Salem who was used a a Martyr of the Salem Witch Trials. A little girl falsely accused of witchcraft and hanged to death.

"Hello," she smiled brightly. "The other servant is like me, a Foreigner."

"Really," Harry breathed. "Who is it?"

"Oh ho," a female voice chuckled and Ron flinched slightly as the woman's squid plopped onto of his head.

"I am the famous painter of the Dream of the Fisherman's Wife! I am Katsushika Hokusai," she proclaimed, coming in. Wearing a very odd dress(3rd Ascension).

"Stay away from them," Atalanta growled, standing guard as she watched the strange servant. "And do not show them any of your work!"

"Oh hoho," She purred, "Little kitten can't handle what I give?~"

"You filthy-"

"Ohh, Atalanta calm down," Nero urged as she began to pull the woman away. Marie sighed and began to prepare some soothing tea that Hermione had specially imported from France.

Honestly the girl was so nice and sweet, but it hurt all of them to see her act like a woman out of war.

"Trust us when we say we're as shocked as you," Charlie snorted, looking at the woman with a untrusting gaze. "I've seen that piece of art and I swear if you try anything with my brother-"

"Pish posh," she brushed off. "I won't so don't you worry about it!"

"Uggh," Charlie groaned placing a hand over his face. Narcissa gently patted him on the back and offered him a bottle of water, it was no secret that they hall distrusted the strange woman.

Despite her being an ally.

"Well I have called this meeting for another reason," Hermione began, eyes serious. "In two months we head to Hogwarts."

Everyone stood up straight at the thought of Hogwarts. Their plan was being put in motion.

"Theodore Nott. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Harry James Potter. Blaise Zabini. Ron Bilius Weasley. And myself, Hermione Jean Granger, shall be entering the den of beasts with only one ally on the inside that we can regularly get into contact with."

"We will be getting our Hogwarts letters soon, and that means this place will no longer be safe for you or harry," Draco murmured.

"No! Hermione you can't lose this house to Dumbledore," Theo yelled, his eyes looking all around to the large basement they have called a second home.

"We might have to temporarily relocate to my families villa for a few years," Hermione sighed, leaning back.

"The one on the coasts of France? The Private one," Narcissa asked.

"Yes."

"That actually would be safer for meetings, since it is out of the reach of the ministry and they don't pay attention to muggle properties," Lucius murmured.

"Diagon Ally," Ron piped up. "What are we going to do about Diagon ally? And the representative that will come to escort you to the ally?"

"Shit," Merlin cursed lightly, running a hand down his face. "And I can't be seen! Oh by Salazar why!"

"Seems we have forgotten to factor in this," Sherlock groaned, taking a long drag of his pipe. "Oh how I wish John were here."

"Dream about having sex with your assistant on a different time.," Hermione snapped. "When will the letters be sent?"

"About a month from now."

"Great," Hermione groaned. "Any of you try to take me shopping..I will bite a chunk out of your arm."

"There is also another problem..." Severus trialed off.

"And what would that be now," Edward groaned, jumping as his wife lightly smacked him.

"About a week ago...

* * *

 

HOGWARTS MEETING

_"I have good news for all of you, my friends," Dumbledore began, smiling brightly._

_"You have found young mister Potter," Minerva snapped, Servus felt like a school boy once more at her angry and blank face._

_"Ah...no," Dumbledore chuckled, slightly nervous. "We are still looking and there is hope. His name has not been taken off the registry. But we have two new additions to the staff to help ease the burden of the two most important classes out students take!"_

_"Which might those be," Severus drawled. He was bored. He was only 31 and was the youngest person in the room. Many still thought him a young child so why try to act like an adult._

_"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms of course, my boy you should know that," He chided him lightly, making Severus grint his teeth in annoyance. "They will be assistants to you Quirrell and Flintwick."_

_"Oh goodie," the head of Ravenclaw cheered. "I need some extra help with kids who can't get the movements right. "_

_"G..g...great...D...Dumbledore," the fool stuttered. Why was he a teacher again?_

_"And who are these assassistants," Minerva snarled. She was against new people to the staff, he was an exception, since he was one of her old students._

_"Well...you'll be happy to know it's your two favorite students," Dumbledore smiled, making Severus' heart drop._

_No..._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Potter would you please come in," Dumbledore called, smiling at everyone's gasp._

_NO!_

_"Lily! James," Minerva cried, running to embrace the two. "How!"_

_"We managed to dodge death by the barest of threads," Lily chuckled, still hugging her old professor. "Nathan was the one who protected Harry. We've been hard at Training him to be the Savior, while Harry was sent with Petunia to live a normal life."_

_"But your sister could be so horrid," Minerva began._

_"We managed to put that all behind us," Lily assured, Snape had to stop from snorting. Sure, letting you Nephew run away and not give a damn. "Harry was slightly troubled, but he will be able to come home with Nathan and us once the first year is over with."_

_"The wizarding worlds has been curious about the whereabouts of Nathan Potter for over a decade, how will you explain this," Severus snarled, glaring at the Potters._

_"It's all been handled," She brushed off..._

* * *

 

"Here," He handed Hermione the Daily Prophet.

**_ NATHAN POTTER AND HIS PARENTS. POTTER PARENTS ALIVE AND RAISING THE SAVIOR IN SECRET! TWIN BROTHER TO BE REUNITED WITH FAMILY AFTER FIRST YEAR! _ **

"That is not going to happen," Scáthach said plainly.

"Of course not...but they will be lurking in Diagon Alley everyday for you Harry," Severus warned. "Know that."

"Push comes to shove, you might need to find a magical guardian to look after you during the summers, as they will deem Hermione unfit. Since..." Lucius trailed off.

"Push comes to shove," she parroted, "it will have to be Severus, sorry."

"No problem. My house is more than big enough."

"The biggest problem will be the Weasley's and Dumbledore. They will try to use your past as a death eater against you," Narcissa gasped.

"Thanks to Merlin the brand has been taken off," Edward breathed, his hand clutching where the brand once was.

"Why did we ever believe this was going to be a cake walk, Forge," George question, bumping shoulders with his twin.

"How childish of us, Gred," Fred solemnly shook his head.

At least those two could always be depended on to lighten the mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? What do you think about their interactions? What is your overall opinion on this? Comment and tell me what house you want Harry and Hermione in.
> 
> Comment! House poll underneath.
> 
> Harry
> 
> Hufflepuff-6
> 
> Slytherin-2
> 
> Gryffindor-0
> 
> Ravenclaw-6
> 
> Hermione
> 
> Hufflepuff-3
> 
> Slytherin-1
> 
> Gryffiindor-0
> 
> Ravenclaw-8


	13. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head to the magical Alley Way!

"This is just great," Hermione muttered as Minerva Mcgonagall droned on and one about what needed to be done.

"We shall first head to Gringotts too exchange your money," She said.

"Ah, we have some Wizard friends actually, so do you mind if we go with them," Chiron, who was posing as her dad, asked. "We have been in the alley before, and we do know our way around so.."

"That is actually better, so many new students and so little time," Minerva sighed. "But are you sure, for they might not know everything.."

"We will message you if there is anything," he promised. Minerva gave a stiff nod before apparating out, leaving a disgruntled Hermione and Chiron.

"Gringotts it is," she whistled and all her servants appeared.

"The fact she believed you," Achilles muttered, whistling to summon his chariot.

"Never underestimate Divine Charm," Hermione grumbled as she hauled herself up onto the chariot. "How long do you think we have before she realizes that what she did was wrong and tries to come back."

"About a day at least," Chiron shrugged. With a quick flash they found themselves in front of the bank or behind, really people would notice a chariot.

"Ah, Ms Granger," Griphook bowed.

"Griphook," she gave a curt nod.

When she first summoned Merlin, he brought her to the bank where they all stumbled over themselves trying to help her. She was kind, courteous and above all else a good bargainer. They could offer agreement after agreement and she would try to turn the tables more in her favor.

Goblins likes a person like that.

She didn't treat them like trash, talk behind their backs and respected their traditions and apologized for anything that might offend them. Even their king liked her.

"I suppose you are here for spending money for your school supplies," He raised a brow, leading them into the Vault of Merlin.

"Of course," she scoffed, smirking at his smirk. "I hope you can give a proper list instead of this drivel, " she tossed the list to him. He caught it with a distasteful hum and growled at the mediocre list.

"Second and third rate supplies from second and third rate stores," he hummed. "I can give you a list of better stores that will give you a good discount if you can bargain," he offered, opening the largest vault in the whole bank.

"Get supplies for all the weasley's except for the girl. Let that little twat suffer. As well as get them proper clothes for the rest of their Hogwarts years. And supply them with all the necessary supplies for the rest of their schooling," She snapped, ordering a goblin who was writing everything down. He jumped up and gave a quick salute before continuing writing. "Message them as well to get their stuff with their parents..but then throw it out. We talked about this so they should know but better safe than sorry."

"Not getting soft on us are you," Griphook grinned as she looked at artifact after artifact.

"Merely wanting the best to show those bastards at Hogwarts the Weasley's can be great," she hummed.

"Bill is a good man," Griphook hummed before picking up a book. "Here you go Sir Merlin."

"Thanks," he smiled at the Goblin, gingerly taking the book for his grip.

"Yo, Griphook," Achilles called, sauntering over. "What do you think about this whole potter debacle?"

"Honestly I couldn't be more surprised," he scoffed. "I, like the rest of the wizarding world, thought that the Potters were dead and Nathan as in some remote village with some of the best duelists in the world. Please beat that wrinkled prune of a headmaster into the ground."

"Oh darling," Hermione purred. "Why asked when I am going to either way?"

All they received was a shark toothed grin and an evil chuckle.

"Ah is that my favorite Muggleborn," Ragnok said as he entered. "I saw the requests, no need to worry about the money since he is loaded," he pointed to Merlin who gave a cheeky grin. "But I am worried."

"The sorting," she guessed, many of her Servants tensed at the mention of it.

"There is a good chance that no matter what you say, the hat will put you in Slytherin," Ragnok informed her.

"I need to be in the heart of it all though," she groaned.

"I know, I know...the sorting hat might sympathize with your or you can convince it," he sighed. "All of your stuffed will be shipped to your house within the hour. The Weasley's will be contacted and get their stuff the day before the train ride. Harry's stuff will be shipped to you as well."

"Thank you," she bowed her head. "I would like to leave before the Potter's get here, I would rather not meet them. Besides, they will be stalking the whole alley for the whole shopping time for Harry. Like they will get him," Hermione scoffed.

"Unlikely," Sherlock huffed.

* * *

 

"I will admit though, this place is fun," Hermione hummed as she walked through the Alley.

"Bright, full of joy and untouched by politics in the eyes of the ignorant," Chiron sighed, smiling brightly at the many young children running around.

"Ah! Cool look at these things," Achilles chuckled as he pointed at the Quidditch shop. "You thinking about joining second year?"

"Hell no," Hermione snapped. "I hate flying. I only tolerate your chariot because it's so fast were not up in the air for long."

"Fair enough," Achilles shrugged, heading to bug his teacher.

"Seven o'clock," Sherlock muttered. Turning slightly Hermione felt a sneer settle her way on her face as she beheld the Potter family. Surrounded by the press and admirers and they walked from store to store.

"Apparently they have already gotten the brat his wand," Emiya spoke up, making Hermione jump slightly. He was dressed in his old suit from when he was alive. Or so he told Hermione. "Tamamo and Marie are with him right now, they transported him via back allies to get here."

"Getting his wand I assume?"

"Yes."

"Let's head there now. If he's not there then we'll take it as a good sign."

* * *

 

"Ah, Mister Harry Potter," Ollivander breathed as he suddenly appeared. He gulped when a glowing talisman and hand suddenly appeared before him. "Who are you companions if you don't mind me asking?"

"My guardians," he whispered, eyeing the man warily.

"Well I can't blame you," the old man sighed, "your mother and father chose to be followers of a man who controls their destiny instead of the leaders to control it themselves."

"What are you talking about," Marie demanded, her voice as regal as the queen she once was.

"Exactly what I meant. They were at a loss," he began, skimming through the boxes of wands. "A loss of what to do after He Who Shall Not Be Named attacked. They wanted guidance and went to the man who was a guiding light to all. Here you go my boy."

Harry took the wand, but flinched when it was snatched back; the man uttering about how it wasn't right.

"How does this even work," Tamamo demanded, eyes scanning over the various wands he left on his desk, that he claimed 'weren't correct' for Harry.

"The Wand chooses the wizard. Meant to grow with them as they begin their schooling," he mumbled, gingerly taking out a box. Slowly he took it out and handed it to Harry, apprehension apparent on his face; making both his Servants tense.

Once Harry grabbed hold of it, a rush of magic went through him, feeling more controlled and powerful than ever.

"This should help you with your magecraft," he winked, giving them all a knowing look.

"Your a mage," Tamamo breathed, looking at the man in shock.

"Half actually," he corrected, handing them the money back. "Mother was a witch, dad was a Mage. Safer here than the association. 11" long, made of holly, and possessed a phoenix feather core. But I should warn you about that wand young Harry."

"Why," Marie whispered, placing a calming hand on the boy.

"It has a sister. And that wand belong to He Who Must Not Be Named," he whispered.

"What do you suppose I do," Harry asked as Tamamo prepared the portal.

"Train and don't fall into despair."

* * *

 

"Ah. A companion of Mister Potter I assume," Ollivander commented as Hermione entered. He tensed as a warm and large hand clutched his shoulder tight.

"Enough Beowulf. I believe him to be the Half Mage that Merlin sense here the first time we were here," Hermione ordered, watching the older man relax as the berserker stepped back.

"Hmm so I was right, the stars showed me that a great man had returned," He muttered, going through the rows of wands. He would ensure the hand her only the best he could ever think of.

"If I am correct then the Wand chooses the wizard," Merlin commented as he appeared next to Hermione. "And one is singing for you."

"Huh," Ollivander grunted as a box flew out and the wand landed right in the girls hand. "10¾",vine wood,dragon heartstring,12¾", walnut, dragon heartstring"

"Perfect for you," Merlin smiled, reaching into his pouch for the money.

"No money please, just allow me to shake your hand," Ollivander breathed.

"Well…"

* * *

 

"How was it," Harry asked when they came inside the house.

"Annoying," Hermione huffed, placing her things on the table.

"Were the Potter's there," Joan asked, Jeanne worried next to her.

"Yeah, they've been stalking out the alley since letter's been shipped out. And they expect Harry to go back with them to Potter Mansion when their first year is completed," Beowulf muttered, looking at Harry with an apologetic look. "We advise against you going, but then again it is your choice. You've got a year."

"They think he will run into their open arms with happiness and a bright smile," Lancer growled, eyes flashing dangerously. "FOOLS!"

"I have to admit that their stupidity is quite amusing," Nero hummed as she thought about it.

"Shall I watch them," Serenity asked Harry, popping up behind him. He jumped slightly, but smiled at her and nodded his head no.

"So School is in session in about...3 weeks," Achilles hummed, crossing his arms and leaning next to Atalanta. "You gonna summon more of us?"

"No," Hermione said. Everyone jolted, that was all she would ever talk about. "I need more time and information on Dumbledore and his schemes."

"So we wait."

"No. We act."

"This will be fun," Merlin chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? What do you think about their interactions? What is your overall opinion on this? Comment and tell me what house you want Harry and Hermione in.
> 
> Comment! House poll underneath.
> 
> Harry
> 
> Hufflepuff-7
> 
> Slytherin-2
> 
> Gryffindor-1
> 
> Ravenclaw-9
> 
> Hermione
> 
> Hufflepuff-3
> 
> Slytherin-2
> 
> Gryffindor-1
> 
> Ravenclaw-10


	14. Much Needed Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE AFTER CHAPTER. PLEASE READ ONCE YOUR DONE READING THE CHAPTER. MANY THANKS.
> 
> What do you think is going to go down?

Severus sighed as he entered the study in his house, immediately heading toward the decantar which was next to the fire placing. Picking up the biggest glass he had, no time was wasted as he grabbed the firewhisky and filled it to the rim, before knocking it back quickly.

Screw being sober for the meeting tomorrow. If he had to listen to them drone on and on about the same damn thing one more time he would kill himself of someone else.

Besides, he was still young and needed a good drink every once and a while to drown away the voices of idiots.

He grunted as it burned the back his throat, but he welcomed the burn; it allowed him to get his mind off of things he didn't want to dull on. It also cleared his mind for the things that he did want to think about.

Why...why would Dumbledore invest so much time into trying to find Harry if he believed the boy to be a squib? At least his conversation with Lily had told him as much.

* * *

_"Ah, Severus," Lily called as she jogged up to catch up. The potions master's suppressed a groan and turned to look at the woman with his face impassive._

_"Yes Mrs. Potter," he raised a brow as he stared down at her, feeling irked off at her ever present smile._

_"Come on, Sev," she chuckled, ignoring his growl at his old nickname. "We're back at school, I thought we should walk around and hang out like old times."_

_"Unlike you I have to help with the search of your son which you so dutifully left in the hands of your utterly hateful sister," he sneered, turning to leave on to gasp as she smacked him._

_"Petunia has changed," Lily hissed, eyes burning with anger as she beheld him. "She assured me that Harry would be cared for and treated as one of her own! She has changed and it was best for Harry to be with her!"_

_"Please," he mocked. "Enlighten me as to what gave you such a stupid idea!"_

_"Harry's magical core was...was so weak when we found him and Nathan," Lily whispered harshly. "So weak in fact that we thought he would die! Nathan protected his brother, but unfortunately when You Know Who was destroyed that blast sucked Harry's core in an effort to stabilize itself! We were positive that Harry would never show magic and we wanted him to be well cared for by humans and not house elves when we were training Nathan!"_

_"Humans? You call Petunia and her family humans," Severus scoffed. "That woman is still as bitter and crude as the day you left for good! And have you forgotten that a large blast of magical energy from an infants core can result in it being very weak? A child's magical core is stretchy and elastic! You should have waited!"_

_"And what if it wasn't," Lily protested. "I didn't want to be the one shoving hopes and dreams down his throat only for it to never come true!"_

_"So that was your mercy," Severus raised a brow. "Send him to live with Petunia and her animal of a husband?"_

_"He would have a normal life if he didn't have magic," Lily sighed, shaking her head as if he couldn't understand. "But we know Harry does have magic, and that after the first year we will make as many amends as we need to ensure that we are the happy family we were supposed to be."_

_"Have you considered the possibility that he may not care for your apologizes and may just brush you off?"_

_"He's not you," Lily growled, Severus flinched at that. "Of course he would want to be with his family! Dumbledore has been watching him and giving us updates and Nathan is excited to have his brother back. That's why Dumbledore has been pressing people in the Ministry to find Harry and heal him! Our boy is out there and has been for years! His magical signature is active...but something is blocking it.."_

_'Good job Tamamo. Merlin,' Severus mentally applauded them as Lily began rambling to herself._

_"Just don't ruin our chance," Lily pleaded before heading to her husband._

* * *

"Just what the fuck did Dumbledore do to make Lily think that Petunia actually changed," Severus mumbled to himself as he ungracefully landed on his plush couch.

Sighing he closed his eyes and merely revealed in the silenced, he groaned when his fire roared to life, the soft footstep telling him who it was.

"What happened now Hermione," he asked, not bothering to move.

"I can assume the meeting was a bust? Or a total shit storm," she asked, creaking next to him told him she was leaning on the back of the couch.

"You have no idea," he groaned, chuckling as he thought back on it. "Lily assured me that she saw herself the Petunia had changed and that everything would be alright with her raising Harry."

"Considering that my servants have seen them burning all of Harry's items once the police declared him dead, and cheering happily at that…"

"Dumbledore had a hand in doing it," Severus finished.

"Perhaps a mix of memory altering charms and potions. As well as a Polyjuice Potion," she trailed off.

"Well we have another problem," Severus grunted, cracking his neck before continuing. "Apparently Nathan is excited to have brother back so he will be a problem, as he will constantly try to get near Harry...as well as they fully expect him to return home."

"Well, Merlin and Tamamo's charms have protected the house but I doubt for long, they are getting close to breaking them," Hermione groaned. "I was lucky the first time around. Merlin has such a strong magical presence that it was able to mask mine and thus he hasn't figured me out yet."

"I have a theory," Severus began, cracking open an eye to look at the curious eyes of Hermione Granger.

"I'm listening."

"Perhaps he is desperate to find Harry as well...so he can have someone closer to Nathan than anyone else….then he can control Nathan from all angles. Mother. Father. Brother…"

"What's his motivation though? Dumbledore was a good man, seems as of his corruption was instant and not gradual from what I could glean.."

"I'll do some digging, once i've sobered up of course," Severus chuckled grabbing his drink.

"Yeah, enjoy your hangover. Once your thirty those things get worse. See you later."

"Like it will make a difference. As long as i'm wasted come morning, i'll consider it a win. Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? What do you think about how I made Severus? He just doesn't give two shits anymore. What is your overall opinion on this? Comment and tell me what house you want Harry and Hermione in.
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> My second story Heroes Born of Monsters is nearing completion, and should be done by the end of the summer. Give me some ideas on what I should do next? What crossover's you might want to see! Could be related to Fate or Harry Potter or any other crossover you might have in mind. I want you to give me some ideas, spark my creativity. Take in mind it is not a poll and I will inevitably decide on what I want to do.
> 
> Comment! House poll underneath  
> Harry  
> Hufflepuff-7  
> Slytherin-2  
> Gryffindor-1  
> Ravenclaw-10
> 
> Hermione  
> Hufflepuff-4  
> Slytherin-2  
> Gryffindor-1  
> Ravenclaw-10


	15. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So begins! They head to Hogwarts.

"I hate coming into London," Hermione groaned as they hauled their things inside King's Cross.

"I hate all the noise," Harry sighed, his senses were going into overdrive. Spend time in a usually quite house with very magic sensitive people, you become a bit sensitive yourself.

"We best get our seats before anyone else noticed us," Hermione whispered as they walked onto the train.

"The back right," he confirmed as they began walking.

"Go," she snapped, pushing him to go faster as Nathan Potter walked on.

"But Mom," he whined, making both Master's flinch at the whiny voice. "We haven't found Harry! I want my brother!"

"He'll be in Gryffindor with you," Lily Potter assured her son. "And we will all be a family! There is nothing to worry about."

Both Harry and Hermione gagged at her sickly sweet voice and how much hope, determination and foolish truth she held in her words. Like Harry would ever go back to them. His Servants, Hermione and Her servents, the Malfoy's, Nott's, Blaise, Weasley Brothers and goblins were his family.

"There you are," Draco sighed as they entered the cabin. "I was afraid you two got lost!"

"That was once Draco," Hermione snapped, closing the door with a huff. Clicking the lock in place she ungracefully plopped herself onto a seat and groaned. Everyone was there. The Weasley Twins, Ron, Theo, Blaise and Draco. Percy had to leave because he was a Prefect, but he knew what needed to be done. "We almost got caught by the perfect Potter's."

"Yikes," Theo flinched. "They say the same spiel about Harry going back to them?"

"Yeah, only the mother was comforting the son who whined about not finding this Prat," she jerked her thumb to Harry who gave a 'hey' in response. "With the way she said it, they are most likely part of the faculty which is just an added bonus!"

"Well those Foreigner Servants have been a big help actually," Ron excitedly told them. "Abby managed to find something like a tumor in both our parents brains. Turns out Dumbledore has been controlling them this whole time! The Weasley's have been his go to scapegoat for who knows how long and he's been using the fact that were poor to make us do his dirty work!"

"Of course Mum would never accept money for those kind of deed, dad either," Fred began.

"But Dumbledore wouldn't say or take no for an answer and then compelled them with that wierd spell," George finished. "When mum and dad came through they were livid. Right ready to hex Dumbledore into the next century! Once we managed to calm them down and explain everything...they were all on board! They even gave us some transcripts that they had written down before their enchantment."

"Does his web of lies never end," Hermione muttered as she took a small stack, handing the rest to the others.

"We could use this as leverage, but best to let things take it's natural course. Besides now we have a better mole within our little circle. I assume they will be at the winter meeting during the Holiday's," Hermione asked.

"Yeah! They heard about servants and stuff like that and are happy that Ron summon some," they gushed.

"What about your sister, was she enchanted?"

"Nope, she's just a right brat," they said together.

"She will be a major problem come next year," Draco groaned. "And no doubt with you avoiding the Potter's they will get worse next year."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer when a knock made her stop and look at the door with suspicion. Standing up he motion for them to get their wands ready and opened it. She raised a brow at the crying chubby boy on the other side, noting his slouched and nervous stature.

"Yes," she asked politely.

"Have...Have you seen a toad around," he whispered. "He's mine and I've lost him and if my Gran finds out she'll murder me!"

"What is this toads name," she whispered soothingly.

"T..trevor," he told her.

"Alright then. I'm sure that..oh," Hermione fake gasped. "There he is," she pointed down and the boy squeaked in relief.

"Oh thank goodness," he gushed. "Sorry for bothering you! See you at the sorting! I'm Neville Longbottom!"

"Hermione Granger," she smiled. "I'm sure your friends are waiting.

"Right," he blushed. "Thanks again!"

Closing the door with a sigh she snapped her fingers and an irritated Beowulf materialized.

"That was my snack," he protested while everyone giggled.

"That boy was right about to piss himself if that toad was actually lost and you will not eat toad!"

"Whatever," he huffed before leaving.

"I swear.."

The rest of the ride was spent trying to decide on what they were going to do for meetings. They would still have them, only move them to fit with Snape's schedule. They were in full war meeting mode, what made their day was the twins admission of the Room of Requirement, which was untraceable.

Hermione left to get changed, as she was the only girl and allowed the boys to change. Once the train stopped they all stood in the center and said a prayer of luck to each of them before dispersing.

"Okay, Harry. Ron," Hermione said. "Play it cool. And act in awe at the castle and whatever other dumb things others would do."

"Easy," Ron scoffed. "Just look stupid."

Contrary to what people thought, Ron was actually quite smart. He just had some learning impeachments which were worked through easily when he began to study magic with the others. The rest of the Weasley's were the same.

Just because their family was poor didn't mean that they were stupid.

"No more than four a boat," the giant hairy man hollered as they approached the boats.

Sitting with the trio was Neville who was intimidated by their intense gazes and simply kept to himself. Draco, Theo and Blaise had the misfortune of being with Pansy Parkinson, who was whining about them not hanging out with her.

Awed gasps erupted around them as they saw the castle, while the six first years merely raised a brow.

"A bit bland."

"I honestly expected more."

"I want to go home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next? What is your overall opinion on this? Comment and tell me what house you want Harry and Hermione in. Poll will close on 7-26-18 at 10 PDT
> 
> IMPORTANT
> 
> My second story Heroes Born of Monsters is nearing completion, and should be done by the end of the summer. Give me some ideas on what I should do next? What crossover's you might want to see! Could be related to Fate or Harry Potter or any other crossover you might have in mind. I want you to give me some ideas, spark my creativity. Take in mind it is not a poll and I will inevitably decide on what I want to do.
> 
> Comment! House poll underneath.  
> Harry  
> Hufflepuff-8  
> Slytherin-2  
> Gryffindor-1  
> Ravenclaw-11
> 
> Hermione  
> Hufflepuff-4  
> Slytherin-2  
> Gryffindor-1  
> Ravenclaw-11


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited sorting!

The six first years composed of three masters and their slytherin spies walked into the castle with bored looks upon their faces. After being invited to stay overnight in the castle and gardens of Avalon for training...

...Hogwarts paled in comparison.

"Supposedly a hat is going to sort us," Hermione scoffed, looking boredly at McGonagall who explained the process.

"I honestly want to be in any other house but Gryffindor. But I know the severity of me not being in it. I want to see Dumbledore brought down," Harry murmured. "Besides if all three of us manage to get into Gryffindor, and those three will for sure," he jerked his head to Theo, Blaise and Draco, "then we have a solid footing in the two most prominent houses."

"They work closely with Ravenclaws," Hermione murmured as the first of the students went up. "And us Gryffindor's will be able to get close to the Hufflepuff's. While I would prefer that we all end up in Gryffindor, if one of each of us are in the other three then I would as well consider it a win."

"That sounds good, but only once we've got a footing here. We can't risk interhouse friendships yet," Ron scoffed. "Way to risky. Unless of course, we all end up in the different houses."

"I have to agree. Our next meeting will be two days from now. We should have a plan roughed out by if we do end up in different houses then try to make connections, if they are too annoying...still try."

"Agreed," they whispered, jolting as McGonagall reached the G's.

"Isn't that James and Lily Potter," Ron whispered, jerking his head to the two youngest people at the teachers table.

"So they will be teachers," Harry groaned. "Great."

"This is going to be a major problem," Hermione ground out. "They will constantly try to get you alone or try to bribe the Weasley's."

"Like my brothers will fall for that."

"Granger, Hermione."

Squaring her shoulders she walked up to the stool, her face a mask of indifference while on the inside she was raging at Dumbledore. Such fake innocence.

Murderer.

Gracefully she sat down, staying still as the tattered old thing was placed on her head and didn't jolt when a voice spoke in here head.

"My, my, what a peculiar girl you are," the hat purred.

"Just get it over with would you," Hermione snapped, her face never changing.

"You have loyalty, but that only comes with time and you wouldn't waste it on the whole of Hufflepuff. Shame. But that mind of yours puts Rowena's to shame! Though that is not what you want..." the hat purred.

"Just put me in that stupid Lion's house," she growled in her mind.

"Such plans and so carefully laid out. Oh..my. Merlin is helping you. That boy...I would dare say that you go to Slytherin," it said.

"Do that and I burn you to a crisp tonight," she yelled.

"Alright. Alright. Things are going to be interesting."

"You have no idea."

_**RAVENCLAW** _

The hat boomed, the table of Ravens bursting into loud cheers. Fred, George and Percy jolted in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Hermione took the hat off and walked briskly to the table, settling herself next to a bubbly second year who tried to talk, but was briskly ignored by Hermione. She merely shrugged it off as nerves and eagerly watched the sorting.

After awhile it came to Draco who immediately went to Slytherin, making all of them chuckle at how the hat didn't even need to be put on the boy's head.

Theodore obviously put up a struggle with the hat, he was a bit scholarly for the house of snakes but that really didn't matter. He had qualities for both houses, it just leaned a bit more toward Ravenclaw. He managed to get the Hat to agree to Slytherin after some persuading (Cough-Threats-Cough), and the hat sighed as he realized the extent of the young girls web and what they planned to do.

Not that he really cared of course. Dumbledore did need to be taken a peg down or two.

Maybe a hundred.

But he was a hat meant for sorting so...who was he to intervene?

"Potter, Nathan."

Whispers broke out immediately.

"Nathan Potter?!"

"The Boy who Lived?"

"Did you here he has a twin and they'll be like the most power duo here!"

Young Nathan was thin and lanky. With wild copper red hair and eyes that matched James Potter. He confidently sauntered up to the stool, smiling brightly at Minerva who raised a joking brow before putting the hat on his head.

Just like Draco, the same thing happened.

_**GRYFFINDOR** _

The whole house aside from the three Weasley's burst into mass hysteria. Cheering and yelling "WE'VE GOT POTTER! WE'VE GOT POTTER." Over and over again like loons. James and Lily clapped proudly, tears gathering at the corner of their eyes from pride. Now they only had Harry left and their family would be complete.

"Potter, Harry."

James and Lily felt their hearts melt as their long lost son walked out from the sea of First years. His black hair unkept and bright green eyes like emeralds; his face though was unnervingly impassive.

"Ah, the lost Potter." The hat murmured. "Aligned with Hermione Granger just like those two Slytherins."

"Yes," he spoke up. "Now you should know the Drill."

"I would rather not argue with people who would so hurriedly burn me. But I will say this...You would do well in Slytherin."

"Just put me in my house."

"Alright."

**_RAVENCLAW_ **

The whole house jumped, hooting and hollering. Nathan was confused in the very least, he was sure that his brother would be in Gryffindor like him, but he didn't dwell on it too much. They would still see one another. Lily was proud that her son showed signs of being so smart, chuckling as her husband moaned about not having the strongest Quidditch team, but happy.

With an annoyed grunt he took the hat off and stalked over to the table, pointedly ignoring his brother and sitting next to Hermione, ignoring everyone else.

They began whispering to the Weasley's who sat behind them, translating to Percy through signing and ignoring Nathan who was trying to speak to Hermione and Harry.

"Back off," Hermione growled as he yelled loudly, trying to get his brother's attention.

Nathan jolted in shock as no one spoke like that to him ever and looked to his twin in confusion. Harry wasn't even looking at him, bring the girl back into their conversation, seemingly ignoring him.

"Ron," George whispered, looking forward as their brother went up.

"Another of this scheme," the hat sighed. "Aligned with Granger and many others. My my. SHould I allow you do do what you want?"

"I will burn you to a crisp," Ron snarled as the hat toyed with putting him into Slytherin. "We already have enough moles in Slytherin. We need more in the trusted house of Gryffindor."

"Very well."

_**GRYFFINDOR** _

The house cheered, happy to have another Weasley in their mix. McGonagall smiling brightly at who was in her house; it was going to be a bright fun year.

Too bad she didn't anticipate the shitstorm which was going to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you think will happen next! What do you think of the sorting! Huh? Huh! Love Y'all!


	17. During the Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the servants were up too during the infamous sorting.

"Good to be back at school," Achilles bumped shoulders with Merlin as they entered the room of Requirement.

"I wish I could say yes," the Caster sighed. "But it's defenses and curriculum have weakened a great deal. They are teaching such low level magic...it's scary to think they have to actually fight with their wands! That's dangerous!"

"I'm ashamed that they think this is the best Magical Institute in all the world," Scáthach scoffed as she looked around the room. "This place has promise though."

"Imagine Hermione's Basement," Merlin told her. "All of you do."

After a few moments they gasped and watched as the room morphed into the familiar brightly lit room. Complete with pool table and bar.

"Really Achilles," Chiron smacked his old student upside the head. "A bar?"

"What," he protested, heading over with Beowulf.

"Impressive, what is this place," Nero hummed. "A reality marble?"

"No," Merlin chuckled. "Something I doubt I could even replicate. Helga Hufflepuff was a woman who aspired to help others and steer them down a path with the respect for loyalty and hard work. She had worked on this amazing room all her life, casting many enchantments to help any students when they entered. She finally used magic that was so old that it was nearly forgotten to create this little world. Where you imagination is the limit."

"Amazing," Marie gasped, smiling brightly. "To think that her determination to help students created this!"

"The other three founders often laughed at her attempts at creating this place...but she never stopped. She never gave up," Merlin murmured, smiling as he thought about the stout woman.

"Well this place is perfect, and I can sense the magic in the air is protecting this little world that we have created," Tamamo murmured.

"Yes," Serenity spoke up. "It is showing me the hidden pathways that the twins informed me and Emiya about."

"At least we won't have to go into spirit form too much as long as the passageways remain free of anyone not aware of our plans," Achilles smiled.

"Your forgetting about James Potter and his gang of idiotic friends," Sherlock spoke up for the first time. "The Marauders were the first ones to discover the pathways when they were in school. Have you all forgotten that?"

"Well damn," Edmond groaned, leaning back against the wall, unlit cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I could always burn them if they get to close," Joan offered.

"I would rather it not end in the death of multiple annoying people," Sherlock huffed, gazing at the female Avenger with mirth in his eyes. "Shouldn't the sorting be happening about right now?"

"Yeah," Merlin confirmed. "But I have something I want to do before we go to Hermione and the others."

"I doubt your old things are still here after nearly a millennium," Emiya spoke up.

"It's worth a shot," Merlin chuckled. "Besides I had used a bounded field to protect the room, so everything should be fine."

"Just because wizards are weaker doesn't mean that the bounded field wouldn't have waned over the centuries," Jeanne informed him.

"I know, I know," he raised his hands in defense. "I just want to get some of my old tomes! I doubt those were stolen since it looked like a bunch of gibberish!"

"Just hurry back," Sherlock sighed.

"Yes mother," the caster mumbled.

As he left the other began to converse, Chiron and Scáthach looked at the structure of the place; more specially the fields surrounding the castle.

Many others simply waited for Merlin as he collected his old items, hoping that it had some worth or importance. If they wanted to go against the Light they would need every tome and ally they could get.

The room rippled with magic and they prepared for a fight, everyone facing a different direction. After a few tense moments and the appearance of no one they slowly relaxed, realizing that the sorting must have been happening at that moment.

"What do you think will happen, after all even the Malfoy's were worried that no matter what Hermione would say or threaten...it would put her in Slytherin and that could compromise everything," Atalanta inquired.

"Merlin has informed me that the Hat is able to break through nearly every defense that a mind can build up," Tamamo sighed. "We can only hope that he doesn't blabber about our plans."

"What I'm worried about is the Potter's," Serenity spoke up. "All three of them. They have a delusion that Harry will gladly run into their arms and be happy go lucky family like in the movies we all would watch."

"Well that just makes them one-Plain stupid. Two-idiot. Three-Gullible to believe what Dumbledore told them."

"What do you think Dumbledore has told anyone about anything?"

"That is something that not even I can predict," Merlin chuckled as he entered, large amount of scrolls and tomes in his arms. "I never knew much about the hat. It came after my time in the school, and I was busy with Camelot at the time."

"So were are very nearly shooting in the dark," Emiya grumbled as he flipped a knife into the air catching it.

"That would be a correct assumption," he gave a mirthless chuckle, looking through his old stuff. "I had a chat with the Ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, the murdered daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. And she has given me a whole new layout of the castle. Seems as if certain classrooms have been relocated and old, unused rooms have been turned into different things."

"It has been a millennium since you have been here," Edmond scoffed. "I seriously doubt that things would have stayed the same after all that time."

"Yeah, but they have moved the most practical classes so far away from each other, makes them waste their time," he grumbled, looked over a magical hologram of the school. The names of the rooms and their uses popped up and he moved the top half off, enlarging the ground floor.

"Anything we should know about in this school," Nero hummed. "Dungeons and secret rooms?"

"Yes and yes," Merlin confirmed. "Dungeons for the potions classroom and Slytherin Common Room. Secret Rooms being the Chamber that Salazar built for a last line of defense for the school-"

"What does it contain," Scahath demanded, eyes narrowed.

"That was the one thing he refused to even tell me," Merlin shook his head sadly. "And I have no clue as to where the entrance is now. Everything is different, things have been taken out and have been put in. I am as clueless as you.."

"So all that bravado that you had earlier is gone huh," Marie chuckled, looking a bit upset. "Though being clueless in the belly of the beast is not the most ideal situation. It could be worse."

"How could it get any worse," Jalter snarled, kicking a bucket that appeared in front of her.

"Dumbledore could know of us and our plans for starters," Marie began.

"And we have no way to defeat them, as our master's core is still so young and malleable that we are unable to produce Noble Phantasms at the moment," Emiya sighed.

"While I agree we can still utilize you both," Chiron turned to Emiya and Serenity. "Your presence concealment is a part of you and thus doesn't take much magical energy from the masters and both of you should be able to go through the castle unseen and noticed."

"I can as well help," Abigail piped up, smiling brightly as she took out a rather large and comical looking key.

Many heroic spirits blanched at the sight of it, feeling the immense weight of it's suffocating magical presence.

"With this I will be able to go into almost a alternate world, but I will have no idea whether the conditions are the same or not. But we can only hope," Abby smiled. "I'll do it at night too!"

"Good," Katsushika Hokusai or the little octopus spoke up.

Turns out that Octopus is the real painter and the girl who was summoned with his was his daughter-Katsushika Oui. Because of their legend and Mystery extends to both of them courtesy of Oui painting under the name.

It was strange.

"We will both work with the Evil God of the Abyss," Oui smiled. "He whispers to us of the horrors that have befallen this castle….wrongs that were never righted.."

"Alright...things sure have changed," Merlin chuckled, gazing sadly around. "I really hope it doesn't come to that backup plan…"

"Who knows what will happen?"

"That's what I fear…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For what I could tell people don't know who Ron's Servants are. Since his magic was held back by his parents for so long, he couldn't handle the amount of Servants that Hermione and Harry could handle. Though they are powerhouse servants.
> 
> Foreigner- Abigail Williams
> 
> Foreigner- Katsushika Hokusai
> 
> Comment on what you think so far! What do you think of their interactions? What do you think will happen next!


	18. A Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited family reunion......Too bad for the Potter's.
> 
> Harry's Family is currently with him.

Harry sighed as the feast ended, all the food was greasy and too filling; as well as hard to keep down, with everything that was going on he just wanted to head to bed and get to the meeting in the morning.

“Now students your prefects will show you to the dorms and show you through the castle,” Dumbledore smiled, sending them off.

“Ah, Mister Potter,” Mr. Flitwick called as he toddled over, both Harry and Hermione stopping to watch the man approach them. “Ah. Ms….?”

“Granger,” she responded blandly, looking at him with blank eyes.

“Ah, Well best to catch up with the rest of the group. I merely need to bring Mr. Potter to Dumbledore,” Flintwick ushered her off, Hermione warning Harry with her eyes.

 _‘Serenity. Marie. Follow me,_ ’ He commanded. Following his head of house in stony silence, eyes traveling over every nook and cranny as he observed the area, the presence of his two servants beside him; calming him.

_“Hmm,” Marie hummed as they walked down the torch lit hallways. “Such an imposing place. To think the students believe this to be a place of beauty.”_

_“I find it strange that they have decided to stay away from the advancements in the wizarding world and keep this traditional here...Dumbledore is truly strange,” Serenity murmured._

They arrived in front of an ornate Gargoyle statue to which Flitwick spoke briskly.

“Lemon Drops.”

The statue moved to reveal a spiraling staircase, which Harry quickly made his way up too the office, staying silent as he waited outside the doors to the office for his head of house who appeared shortly after him, wheezing slighting after the long walk.

“Come on then,” he sounded giddy as the small man ushered Harry into the office, where lo and behold were the Potter’s and their best friends.

“HARRY,” Nathan yelled in happiness as he stood up to tackle his brother in a hug. He was immensely confused when he fell toward the ground, holding onto nothing. His confusion only grew when he looked up and saw his bothering glowering down at him.

“Please refrain from tackling me in such a manner unbefitting of a child of a noble family,” Harry’s voice was ice cold and too the point.

_‘Good job, mon cheri,” Marie cooed next to him. “Detached and to the point. Like any good noble.”_

_“The ragged man reeks of strong magic,” Serenity murmured as she approached the man._

“Eh, Harry what are you going on about,” Nathan chuckled, looking at him happily.

“As well please refrain from speaking from me so familiarly. We might be brothers but you are a utter and total stranger to me,” he then turned to his shocked parents. “You all are.”

“Ahem,” Dumbledore coughed, drawing all their attention. “My boy, we called you here to address the problem that you have been dealing with for years.”

“If you mean my living situation since I was eight, then you have nothing to worry about. I am perfectly safe where I am and my guardians are competent and can provide for me.”

“Harry you have been legally missing for nearly five years at this point,” Lily whispered, kneeling too look at her youngest. “Whatever happened...we can help.”

“As I have told you,” he sighed, annoyed, “I am fine. I am happy. And well taken care of.”

“Your deflecting sweetie-” Lily gasped when a hand slapped her way.

“Refrain from touching me in such a manner please. I would like to keep things professional between us as you are my teachers,” Harry explained.

“Were your parents,” James scoffed. “We haven’t seen you in years and you have been missing for five years! Your going to come live with us once first year is-”

“Wrong,” Harry interrupted. “I am not going to live with you after first year. My guardians have raised me well for the last five years.”

“Harry, you are our son,” Lily explained gently. “You have magic and we can be a family.”

“So if I had no magic you would leave me with my guardians, correct,” Harry asked, making both Lily and James stop anything they were about to say. “That’s what I thought.” He chuckled, moving to leave.

“Harry,” the boy stopped at Dumbledore’s voice. “At the end of the year you must return with your family. This...guardian of yours cannot be trusted, you shall be much safer with your family.”

“Harry,” James began slowly. “We don’t know their intentions, they could just be using you_

“Oh to get the great Potters,” Harry scoffed. “Quite humble, if I do say so myself.”

“Harry, that isn’t the point,” Lily protested. “We are your family and we should be together like before-”

“I don’t remember any ‘before’,” Harry mocked. “My family, who RAISED me, are all i’ve known and all I want to know.”

“Harry..they possibly can’t understand what is happening to you. What will follow you, this ‘Family”-” Dumbledore was suddenly cut off.

“My guardian and the friends I have gained are my family,” Harry whispered. “You are strangers.”

_‘Don’t speak any longer,” Marie urged him. “They will only use it to break down your barriers. Leave now.’_

“I’m heading to my dorm now, good night,” he said, leaving as fast as he could. As he jogged down the stairs and into the hallway, more of his servants joined him, guarding him should someone attack.

‘ _I take it that they tried to be the loving family they believe they are to you,” Scáthach asked as they approached the Ravenclaw Common room._

_“Of course,” Marie sniffed. “It was revolting.”_

_“They kept fishing, trying to be the caring family that has been worried about him when he was missing,” Serenity relayed. “Dumbledore seemed to try as well. It will only increase.”_

_“For now rest,” Florence advised. “We will meet in the room of Requirement in the morning.”_

“Hey,” Hermione whispered as he entered, ignoring everyone else and pulling him into a private library. “What happened?”

“What do you think,” Harry snapped. “They tried to be the ‘worried, caring family’ that we expected.”

“Dumbledore, I assume was there,” Hermione ground out. “Tried to be the so called ‘mediator’, I presume?”

“Yeah, tried to use the ‘grandfatherly’ aura around me, couldn’t really give a shit.”

“They won’t stop and with those two idiots in Black and Lupin….”

“I know,” Harry whispered. “We need to solidify our group and fast. That way we can be together and not worry about being infiltrated.”

“Rumor is that they will get rid of Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff and Gryffindor/Slytherin classes and try to make it Claw and Lion,” Hermione crossed her arms and stared a Harry with calculating eyes. “Because the Boy Who Lived asked for it so...so he could be with his brother.”

“I want nothing to do with him. He may be guiltless, but as long as he believed what his mother and father believed I will not associate with him,” Harry growled, punching the wall.

“I sense no one here that we should associate with. Not even the older years I feel can be trusted,” Hermione sighed, running a hand through her hair. “We have a solid footing in Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. It would do us good not to underestimate the Hufflepuff’s though.”

“Yeah. I know,” Harry groaned. “Best we discuss this in the morning, with everyone else.”

“NIght,” she chuckled, heading out and ignoring everyone as she headed to her personal room.

Ravenclaws, because of their mass accumulation of books and trinkets for research are given their own rooms and share a communal waiting room. One for both girls and boys and then the common room for both sexes to mingle.

Harry felt relief course through him as he easily got to his room without being interrupted as the rest of the first years already were in bed and he could get to is room with no problem. As he closed the door and flicked on the light, his servant appeared with varying levels of annoyance.

“While we have good footing in the school...I am not happy that the Potters intend this war to get you back,” Atalanta growled, caressing Harry’s unruly hair.

“Well your not wrong,” Edmond chuckled as he entered. “A gift from Master to help ease the headache that I am sure you are experiencing.”

“Glenfiddich 50 Year Old Single Malt Whiskey,” Harry chuckled, taking the bottle into his hands. “This should get rid of the headache, but give me another in the morning.”

“Gives you a reason to sleep in...wouldn’t recommend doing so tomorrow,” Edmond chuckled, leaving the group to head back to his master.

“So you find anything while I was being sorted,” Harry asked.

“All for the meeting in the morning,” Maire smiled.

“Merlin is quite unhappy as well that the school layout has changed,” Jalter scoffed. “Everything is in for a loop.”

“We’ll discuss this in the morning,” Harry sighed, running a hand down his weary face. “Keep guard and try to get a layout of the school.”

“Have a good night, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This basically flowed onto the page as this was fun to write! Comment on what you think! What do you think will happen next?


	19. Meeting in the Den of Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their meeting begins

With great annoyance when Harry awoke, there was a considerable amount of noise outside his room, causing him to feel magic begin to make its way to his finger tips.

“Calm yourself,” Tamamo urged, petting his hair. “Just get to Hermione and then to the Room.”

“I will not tolerate them,” Harry hissed, pulling on his robes.

“Try,” she urged, then vanished. With a huff he pulled on the cloak and opened the door, resisting the urge to growl when a hush fell upon the group. Without a word he made his way to the door leading to the common room, before exiting their waiting room he turned and spoke.

“I know NOTHING of Nathan Potter. Nor do I care if you want to be friends with him. I have had no contact with him or my mother and father for the last 10 years. So give up any thought that you could be friends with Nathan through me,” he snapped, before turning on his heel and walking down the stairs.

Hermione met him at the door with am amused look, chuckling at his annoyed face; she clapped him on the back and ushered him toward the room.

“I see that you put them in their place,” she chuckled once more, smiling as she thought of what their faces might have looked like.

“I see that you have gotten rid of your frizzy hair finally,” Harry remarked.

“Funny.”

“I try,” he remarked.

“Teasing, that’s good,” Merlin commented as they entered. “Even though what you call teasing...many call being a jackass, mmh?”

“Stuff it Merlin,” Harry growled, no real threat behind it.

“Yup, your back to your usual self,” he chuckled. “I’ll take it as a good sign.”

“I’ll say,” Abigail pouted. “The Gryffindor common room was so rowdy and cramped that it was unpleasant!”

“We never noticed it up until now, but many of the students are loud and up in your face. Not to mention the dorms are not suitable for what we wish to accomplish,” Fred sighed, leaning back into the large, plush bean bag.

“I am lucky, but then again McGonagall can come in at any time and I won’t have the time to hide everything before she comes in,” Percy sighed, twirling his straw around in his drink.

Contrary to popular belief, he knew how to have fun and often drank a lot when with the Granger’s and Servants. He as well had an unusually high tolerance for many types of alcohol.

“Hmm, the Ravenclaw dorms aren’t too shabby, but then again I didn’t doubt so. After all aside from the Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s the other two houses aren’t watched as closely,” Achilles chuckled as he gazed at the rest of them.

“Gryffindor’s are naturally nosy and if we don’t do pranks they’ll be up in our faces,” George moaned as he plopped himself next to his twin. “I want to focus on other things now but we have an image to keep up.”

“Best to make sure you transition slowly,” Snape warned as he approached the two. “If you suddenly stop and don’t do anything, then they’ll expect something.”

“Basically, ensure your on the radar then peacefully slip from it,” Blaise chuckled, looking at the two with a shit eating smirk.

“Why you gotta be like that,” Theodore snapped, whacking the Italian upside the back of the head. The two began to mock fight, throwing mini punches and kicking at the shins, the twins and Ron egging them on as they danced around one another.

The rest expertly ignored them.

“How have you settled,” Sherlock inquired, puffing out a bit of smoke.

“Fine. We were all expected to get into Slytherin so it wasn’t too much of a shock as those two,” Draco crudely jerked his thumb to Hermione and Harry, the later throwing an orange peel at him. “But there was the problem of people trying to get buddy buddy with us and the girls. Greengrass, Bulstrode and Parkinson.”

“Yeah...it’s not fun,” Theo sighed, promptly plopping himself across the twins legs, ignoring their grunts of surprise.

“Oh..the uglish ones,” Hermione asked, taking a sip from Percy’s drink, ignoring his protest.

“Yeah...you know who weird it is to have an 11 year old smoosh her non-existent boobs across your back, chest and arms,” Draco breathed, eyes wide. “Do you?”

“That..sounds horrible,” Ron gagged, slapping Draco on the back.

“It is,” Draco hissed. “Especially since those girls parents expect ours to be like ‘Oh yeah! Marriage with your daughter! Of course! It’s all we could ever dream of!’ My parents hate the Bulstrodes and Parkinson's!”

“To be completely honest and real...everyone hates the Parkinson's,” Snape spoke up. “Their just down right entitled pain in the asses.”

“Back to the topic please,” Percy asked, finally wrestling his drink back from Hermione.

“Well...as we all have gathered..I have some rather...bad news,” Merlin sighed.

“I really hope this doesn't screw up our plans,” Hermione groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Ehehehe...sorry,” Merlin whimpered, waiting for her to explode. Everyone flinch as she spoke one word.

“Explain.”

“Right so I have no idea how he did it but the old coot seems to have tuned his very senses into the school. There not active right now but will be a problem come later in the year and he’s put a large amount of magical suppressants inside the food and teaching rooms, they lock the core and make it hard for young witches and wizards to get powerful.”

“So that’s why the amount of power in the British wizarding world has waned,” Draco exclaimed. “My father has been doing research for as long as he could remember and he could never figure out a reason for it!”

“Dumbledore wants to be seen as the universal savior...but if someone more powerful…” Harry began.

“And more well known…” Ron picked up.

“Not,” Merlin snapped. “Happening. No. Not happening at all. As much as I like the wizarding world...I want to stay as far away from Dumbledore as possible.”

“He’s not gonna budge, trust me,” Hermione deadpanned, looking at Merlin who was pouting, with an annoyed look. “We’re the wind trying to move his mountain.”

“What else you got,” Percy asked, looking at Merlin with an expectant face. “Your holding out more than you tell us. If you lie I will throw this drink at you.”

“You really should have been in Slytherin,” Snape sighed as he looked at the 5th year.

“I know,” he replied with a chuckle.

“Well...the whole school has been rearranged and everything is completely turned on its head. I have no idea what is being used for what and which is which,” Merlin grumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“Not, it’s my fault,” Snape growled. “I shouldn’t have assumed that everything here was the same as 1000 years ago. That was foolish of me. But that wouldn’t worry you unless you discovered something else.”

“Like I said,” Merlin began. “Dumbledore has tuned his senses into the school, so it will be a problem for us to walk around freely. This place is safe, very few people can find it and the magic here is sentient. It considers us friends.”

“There is more,” Tamamo whispered. “What is it you are not telling us?”

“The wizarding world...has...vastly changed. More than I expected and I was a fool not to look deeper in. This first year is a lot more than planting our seeds...it’s about research and getting rid of every threat that might be thrown at us this year..”

“I can’t believe we didn’t take such things into account,” Hermione moaned in despair. “But the bonds are what worry me the most.”

“They only become fully active and unable to be broken after sixth year, so there's still a chance that your can be broken,” Merlin turned to Percy, the boy giving a solemn nod. “But that shouldn’t be the thing you worry about the most.”

“Why,” Marie asked, tensing as Merlin hesitated.

“Merlin,” Sherlock questioned. “What else do you know?”

“Remember when Dumbledore talked about the third Corridor?”

“How could we not,” Atalanta scoffed. “Our masters needed to use a command spell to ensure she didn’t kill the coot on the spot.”

“Yeah and Hermione you remember that Griphook talked about a very precious stone being taken out of a vault right?”

“Don’t tell me,” she groaned.

“The Philosopher's Stone is here at Hogwarts. Most likely a test for Harry or Nathan or perhaps both.”

“We might have to look into another magical school,” Nero spoke up. “One away from Europe.”

“There are an abundant of schools outside of Europe...but they will track bring Harry back for sure,” Jeanne spoke up. “He’s technically under the guardianship of his mother and father at the end of the year. We need to legalize his adoption.”

“Even if we don't that, to their eyes your muggles. Not magical and powerful heroes from the past,” Snape scoffed. “Dumbledore has been the trusted magical guardian of the Potter’s for years. If Harry is to live with you, he will need a Magical Guardian and Dumbledore will jump on the chance to be Harry’s Guardian,”he explained.

“That is the only thing we can’t let happen,” Fred began.

“That means our favorite dungeon bat better shape up,” George hollered.

“Just when I think I can learn to like you two...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've discussed the problems they are faced with now! And Dumbledore's first little act od trickery has been discovered! Comment on what you think, how do you like their interactions? What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Comment Below!


	20. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first class of Potions!

As they were dismissed for Lunch Harry couldn't resist the urge to groan as Nathan hurriedly called too him, Hermione chuckling beside him.

"Harry," Nathan gasped as he caught up with the two of them. "Hey! Mom and Dad managed to talk Dumbledore into allowing us to have lunch and dinner as a family when we wanted! Come on!"

He began pulling him away from Hermione toward where the family lunch was supposed to take place only to stumble as Harry yanked his arm from his twin's grip.

"I have friends that I will be having lunch with," Harry huffed as he straightened himself out. "I as well have acquaintances I would like to know better so I could become friends with them. SO I will be missing the next few lunches and dinners."

Without another word, both Harry and Hermione strode to the great hall, both of them chuckling at the others dumbstruck face.

"What did he expect, I mean really," Hermione laughed as they settled themselves at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hmph," Harry puffed. "I'm just glad that all those horrible lessons I had to sit through with Marie are finally paying off!"

"Oh, talking about Marie's etiquette lessons," Draco chuckled as he approached the two. "I must say...I'm happy I passed her initial glance through and didn't have suffer like you!"

"You know as a friend your supposed to feel bad for me," Harry turned to give the other 11 year the evil eye. "Not shove into my face that you got to run away from the horror's I faced."

"You seemed to have forgotten," Draco purred, leaning in. "I am a Slytherin, born and bred. It's in my DNA."

"Ladies, ladies," Blaise chuckled, placing a hand on each of their head before pushing them away from another another. "Your both pretty. But we best eat lunch and then get to our respective classes."

"Wow, you do have some brain inside all of that hair product," Theo commented as he passed, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Burn," Ron whispered as he sat down at his table. His brother's tried to stifle their laughter as Blaise began complaining to the other Slytherin, Draco sighed dramatically as he followed them.

"How's class," Hermione asked.

Ron groaned as he recalled how Nathan actively provoked Draco and every Slytherin in the class.

Lunch unfortunately ended too soon and they were forced into the one class they wanted to be excited about, but dreaded.

Potions.

They were excited, since he had been teaching them potions well above their grade level and had said that he wouldn't put them in an advanced class, but would allow them to go easy since they have already done each potion that they were scheduled to do for the next 5 years.

They dreaded it, because it was the only class aside from DADA that had all four houses put into a single class.

"Looks like you've arrived before Potter and his Gryffindor Brood," Snape drawled as Hermione and Harry entered the dungeon. They both smiled at the scent of Japanese cherry wood and lily flowers assaulted their noses.

A gift from Tamamo and Merlin respectively.

"Yes, the problem is seating," Hermione began, but stopped when Snape raised a hand.

"I've assigned seats for everyone. You and Harry are in the middle, with Ron on your right Harry. Draco, Blaise and Theo are right in front of you, I do need to keep up appearances," He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks," Hermione whispered, smiling at the ragged man before settling down. They began discussing the layout of the castle, Severus chiming in every so often, only quieting down when someone entered, but it rose back up once they realized that it was Ron and the others.

They took their seats and began to read their potions books, sighing as arguing was heard outside the door and a large gaggle of students came in, the Slytherins and Gryffindor's acting hostile toward one another.

Nathan was amongst them and hurried to the seat behind Harry, being a but miffed, he was still with that weird girl from earlier, but he could be close.

"Now class, stand in the back, aside from you six," Snape drawled, making everyone silent. "I have assigned seats and since they arrived early, they were able to get their seats. So…"

Five minutes later and Nathan was on the left side of the room, beside one of his roommates and a slytherin named Theodore. He couldn't even talk to his brother without yelling and what his father warned him about, along with his uncles...Snape was a bitter old bat who hated Gryffindor's and Potters alike.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape barked toward Nathan, the poor boy jumping at it's harsh tone.

He floundered for the answer but eventually gave up and shrugged, making a few people laugh while Harry watched as the composed man's eyes violently twitched for a second.

"My mother didn't die though," Harry murmured to Ron, both knowing of the Language of flowers.

"Most likely referring to her sudden transformation, thus her 'death' from her previous attitude," Ron whispered back.

"The other..Potter," Sanep drawled, turning toward Harry. "Do you have the answer?"

"You get the Draught of the Living Death. A potion that puts a person into such a deep sleep that they seem like they are dead," Harry gave a slight smile, speaking politely.

"Correct. Five points from Gryffindor and ten to Ravenclaw. I am disappointed that aside from Mr. Potter and hopefully a few others, actually decided to read a page of the book before coming to this class," He sneered, glaring over the group of kids. "Now, that is going to change. Open your books to the first page…"

After class ended the group of advanced and slightly devious first years made their way around the school to their other classes. The Slytherins and single Gryffindor Forced to suffer in the tension filled classes, while the Ravenclaws were forced into classes where they were bombard with constant questions.

A quick glare was all it took to shut them up.

While it was annoying that they had to deal with them, the first day was relatively nice.

Too bad some people had to fuck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nathan! How naive of him to believe that his brother would happily go with him! Comment on what you think, how do you like their interactions? What do you think will happen next?
> 
> Comment Below!


	21. Unwanted Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense

“Harry,” Nathan called as he approached, his face scrunched up in confusion. Hermione gave the other Potter a sad look as she left to go speak with Ron, who was urgently usering her over.

“Yes,” Harry sighed, turning to face his brother.

“Come with me,” Nathan’s face was serious, grabbing his brother and dragging him off to an empty classroom, not budging as Harry complained about it being improper.

Entering, he had to repress the groan in his throat as his parents and surrogate uncles were both in the room, all of them having concerned faces.

Ugh.

“Harry, what did Malfoy say to you,” James asked, rounding in on his sons once they entered.

“I don’t get why you need to know,” Harry countered, crossing his arms.

“Harry,” James shook his head, his face turned up in that ‘disapproving father look’, “the Malfoy’s are dangerous. They most likely want to take you away from us-”

“I don’t even know you and you don’t know me,” Harry interrupted. “I really don’t see why you are so concerned.”

“They are known to use dark magic Sweetie,” Lily began, but flinched at his cold gaze.

“Please refrain from calling me such,” Harry began. “I am your student and that is highly improper.”

“Come on pup,” Sirius sighed. “You can drop the whole noble act. We’re your family; we can be informal.”

“No, Mr. Black,” Harry explained. “We are not family. They may be of my blood and you both may be brothers in all but blood to my biological father; but I am not apart of this family.”

“Harry, we gave you to Petunia to keep you safe and away from harm,” Lily explained. “Nathan was so upset and has waited eagerly for the last..”

“What does that have to do with me,” Harry scoffed. “All knowledge he has of me is second-had and I know nothing of him! Did you expect me to be happy that my mother and father were alive? That I had a brother? Are you serious?”

“Harry,” James snapped. “Calm yourself and let us explain.”

“Why should I,” he snapped. “If you really care for me so much than you would let me go and be happy with my family that I have!”

“Harry we have waited to get you back for nearly ten years,” Lily cried, tears welling up in her eyes. “Harry we want to be a family again!”

“Then you shouldn’t have gotten rid of me,” he yelled.

“They did it for you,” Nathan roared. “They did what they did for you! How could you be so selfish as to accuse both mom and dad of abandoning you!”

“You are far stupider than I thought,” Harry chuckled. “That...that is simply amazing!”

“Harry,” Remus gasped. “Apologize to your brother.”

“He’s not my brother and your not my uncle. They are not my parents and your not my Godfather,” Harry pointed to each person. “And I have no obligation to speak to you, so leave me alone.”

Not bothering to wait for them to get their bearings, he ran out of the room and tore across the courtyard, heading out of the school and near a large tree by the lake. Once he was sure he was hidden, Harry plopped down and heaved in some deep breaths, not registering the hands that rubbed his back.

“Praetor, are you alright,” the melodic voice of Nero assaulted his senes and he gasped as he locked his eyes with her bright lime green eyes.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed.

“Hmm,” Nero observed, cheeks puffed out in silent anger as her master lied to her. “How dare you lie to me! I can tell you are upset! Can you not trust me with your feelings!”

“Ah,” Harry gasped as she flicked his forehead. “Wah! No! That’s not it! I swear,” he promised, trying to get her to stop pouting. “It’s just....what they expect from me is a bit hard to digest and I wanted to figure things out before I confronted any of you about it.”

“Praetor,” Nero whispered, cupping her hand on his cheek to turn his face toward her. “We can figure it out together,” she promised. “I know what a manipulative parent will say and how easily predictable they can become. Though they may be the manipulated, they will become a manipulator should you keep denying them.”

Harry jolted when she brought up her past experience with people like his parents. When ever he had asked, she merely laughed him off and said it was a tale for another day.

“Nero…”

“While I have an idea as to what they might do..you have to be the one to confront it. Puff your chest out and be as noble as you can be while facing them,” she smiled. “Even when giving into their whims is easier than opposing them...never give up…”

“Because in the end you will merely be a puppet,” Harry finished, smiling sadly as she looked away in shame. “I don’t think I can though..Nero...I’m scared. I don’t want them to bother Hermione or Ron or any of my other friends. I don’t want to be trapped in their little circle they have begun to form around me..”

“You won’t,” she growled, eyes alight with righteous fury. “None of us shall allow that to happen. I will NEVER allow that to happen,: she ground out. “Do you understand me? Do you!”

“Yes,” Harry gasped. “Yes! I do!”

“Good,” Nero huffed. “I will always be there for you, should it be a nightmare of the night or day...I will be the sword you can rely upon. The ruler you can look to in times of distress. Know that.”

She stood up and gave a flamboyant pose, her smile illuminating the darkness that surrounded them.

“Of course,” Harry chuckled, gazing at the silly emperor fondly. “And you can be my court jester whenever I need a smile!”

“Wah-NOOOO,” she wailed, falling back down to the ground. “No, no, no, no, NO!” She pouted, giving him the evil eye. “I am Rome and Rome is me! I am a symbol of greatness! Not a laughing stock,” she pouted, bursting out into chuckles immediately afterwards.

“Are you sure,” Harry joked. “Because that’s what you seem like!”

“How cruel! Oh fates how cruel a master I have been given” Nero began to lamnet, both of the laughing as they did so.

* * *

“That’s nice,” Hermione smiled as she sent her familiar away.

She knew it wasn’t right to spy, but Harry was going to be alone with his family; and she had to make sure that they didn’t say or do anything that would warrant death; she would be there to stop them before they could do anything stupid.

“Are you envious,” Siegfried asked as he approached.

“That an offer, Knight of Wish Granting,” Hermione chuckled, settling down behind the greenhouses, breathing in the fresh air.

“I doubt I could be anything like Nero,” he sighed, looking back at the lake with a fond smile. “But then again I doubt anyone could be like Nero.”

“Well,” Hermione chuckled, “You're not wrong! Nero really is one of a kind.”

“Why are you upset,” Siegfried suddenly asked, making Hermione jump at the sudden question.

“What makes you think that i’m upset,” she asked, her face curious, Siegfried repressing a fond smile at such an innocent look on his usually stern faced master.

“Please stop deflecting,” he sighed, “ and before you argue, I know you. I’ve known you for nearly 5 years, your lies don’t work on me.”

“Hahha, to have such an honest Heroic Spirit, both a blessing and a curse,” she sighed, looking away.

“Are you upset that Harry has a Family, that albeit he hates the mere sight of, that desperately wishes to embrace him in their arms like old times? Whilst you do not?”

“I have you,” Hermione counted. “Merlin. Sherlock. Heck, even Emiya I consider family.”

“You know that’s not what I mean,” he whispered lightly, looking down at the shivering girl. “I never knew you mother or your father, but how fondly you spoke of them...I felt as if I had something to chase after. To be someone that you needed.”

“Are you suggested that I unwittingly asked of you to become a parental figure,” Hermione rose a brow.

“I’m not suggesting that you did,” he sighed, shaking his head. “I am telling you that I did and I have now seen that the void in your heart will never be filled...or you will never allow it to be filled, not until you gain revenge.”

“It’s really annoying when you can pick me apart with ease,” Hermione groaned.

“Didn’t you say that’s what big brother’s do,” he chuckled, ruffling her hair slightly, smiling down as she whined about him ruining her hair.

Everything was fine…

For now at least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have to go on a temporary Hiatus. I am already overwhelmed with work and will try to get get back on my shit soon. 
> 
> Enjoy, and comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> Comment on what you think Harry's house should be! I will continue my other two works which are nearing completion!
> 
> Any Idea as to who the mysterious duo are?


End file.
